


Warrior's at Heart

by Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns



Series: Tales from Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU Earth, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Eventual Romance, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Organizations, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns/pseuds/Dance_with_PixieDrag0ns
Summary: One last run. That was all that Rune wanted. One last mission before she puts up her sword and rifle for good. So she can fully commit to the act of saving lives instead of taking them.However, when fate tosses her and her comrade into a world that's both not her own and ravaged by war and magic. A world where humans actually see them for what they are. will this Half-elven soldier have what it takes to survive? Or will the phantoms of her own past reawaken once again and threaten to consume her.This is something that has been going in my head for a while. I decided to finally post this. The concept of the world they came from is somewhat original. Hopefully, I do a good job explaining things as the story goes on.
Series: Tales from Thedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107299
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. If this is playing..

The monitor flickers, coming alive as you approach. At first, the image was blurry only a red splotch surrounded by grey. Then, it came clear. The red clear up to be a tank top, the grey to be a well off apartment complex. Several degrees hanging off the walls next to a bookshelf. The figure sat back. Adjusting herself in the chair, her caramel skin did nothing to hide several scars that were visible. The camera zoomed more on her face. 

Well rounded, but not from fat. Her jaw has a gentle slope. Grey almond-shaped eyes staring intently into the lens. Her nose is long, having a crooke to it from being broken long ago and never set properly in place. She moved to ruffle her hair, red, almost verging on brown cut to her chin. Curling around her face. Everything about her would make you assume that she was normal. 

Everything except for the pointed ears emerging from her hair. 

The figure cleared her throat, then spoke. Her voice carries an edge to each word.

“My name is Dr.Runnella Harper. Age 44 at recording. Firefly Delta:152. Codename: Earth-shocker. If this is playing then, I am most likely dead.”The woman takes a deep breath and continues. “Figure I might as well make this thing a will, a confession, and an autobiography all in one.” Rune brushes her hair back behind the pointed ears, sloping upward and elongated to a point. 

“I am a half-elf. Elven father, human mother. The nonmagical kind. Like, blind to it all, not that it matters anymore.” Her lips frown slightly at the memory. “The best way to just sum up my childhood would be a bastard born from a drunken night. Good mother, but a shit neighborhood. After I turned 18, I served in the United States Military for 8 years to help pay for college.” Her breath hitched for a moment. But then she looked at the camera. Pride shining through her eyes like a beacon.

“Ended up doing a couple of tours, managed to get to private first class until I lost my lower leg to a firefight and infection. After that, I went to get my doctorate. I ended up being an ICU surgeon ever since. I did a couple of tours of doctors without borders as well, when it suits my other job. Which is my next confession.”

“When I was in high school, I was recruited and trained to be a Firefly. Stupid name, but that’s the closest translation we got that doesn’t take a paragraph. A sort of…” she chewed her lip, shaking her head.

“It’s a secret op .deep end, international.I’m not sure who started it, or when. Hell, numbers of actual fireflies I can only guess since it’s something of a come and go community” She rubs the inside of her index finger with her thumb. Using that as a focus instead of the camera lens now.

“Sometimes we take care of magical threats that are too dangerous. Whether through ruins or less.. Legal acquisition. Other times we are protecting something in the shadows. Even a couple of times I was sent to track down the source of an outbreak that didn’t seem natural. There could be other types of things the organization does, but those are the missions I am summoned for. Usually to be the team’s sniper or field medic.” 

Rune leans back. Barking in the background is heard, then a shaggy german shepherd came into view briefly bringing a smile to her face.

“Guess that just leaves the effects. Everything in my apartment goes to my sister. Sera here will go to Grace.” she chews her lip and says. “Should everything go alright, Private Evan Grant will be my replacement in the Fireflies. I know he is human, but he is the only one I can think of that would make a fitting replacement. More so, I think he’ll be one of the few humans that will actually thrive in this life.” The dog barks wagging her tail. “ If this is truly my final words. Fight hard, do what’s right. If not, I’ll see you when I see you.”  
The monitor once again flickers, then the video ends.

Elsewhere…

Deep within the Hinterlands, A rift pulse steadily. Fluctuating between images, lighting the cave and freshly fallen snow with unnatural light. Then suddenly it stutters, lighting sparks and crackles. The rift expands and spits out a lone figure out to the rocks followed by a rifle, a long curved sword, and a backpack at random directions. They scream, rolling down the side to even ground. And groans. Alarms going off in her field of vision. She reaches up tentatively taping the side of the visor, leaving only the ringing of her ears. She groans trying to catch her breath long enough to gather her senses.

Then the rift sputters above her once again. Causing the ground 10 feet beside her to bubble and enlarge. She feels the heat beside her grow hotter, The creature that crawled it way out of the ground groans, then roars with furry. She rolls to the side, grabbing the two weapons that fell out with her. Positioning herself so she could see the creature before her being joined by whisps. Then let out a single word as she clicks the safety off of the rifle.

“Fuck.”


	2. An offer made

_**One week before contact.** _

_“It never gets old”_ Rune thought, Checking over her clipboard in hand. Her grey eyes scan over the current patient and frown. Seeing the reason for being admitted. Frequent heartburn, scaly patches that seemed to spread, inflamed throat, and hallucinations. Blood tests and urine samples came out clean beyond the lingering anti-psychedelics prescribed.

She sighs, putting on her best smile and walks in. She looked at the patient. Barely sixteen. His eyes, honey-colored and seem to take in all light and reflect it back into the room, widen in shock as she walks up to him. The boy stared intently at the tips of her ears as she made her examinations. Fingers brushing along the patches of skin, making note of their shade. Then moving to examine the throat. With her light, she made note of the split just past the uvula. She moves to the head feeling two bumps just past the hairline.

“Did you take any hard hits to the head recently?” She asks. When they both shook their head, she then looked to the father sitting next to him. Eyes with worry, but not so much in focusing on her ears as much as his son. 

“Sir, may I ask that you leave the room? I have a few questions I need to ask your son here.” The father made a motion as if to object, but then she added. “The questions I need to ask may be slightly uncomfortable for him to answer unless you leave.” 

The father looks at the doctor, then nods. He ruffles his son’s hair muttering, barely missing the bumps. “It’s alright.” Once he left the room. She sighs and points to the tips of her ears. “You see these?” She asked. The boy nods. then she asks. “How long have you been having these visions?”

The boy sniffed, his voice hoarse. “On and off ever since I was young. Medication used to help but... I don’t… it doesn’t help anymore.” He hiccups. “I see things from a fantasy novel. Things that aren't real. People that are there, but I am the only one that sees them. And then..” He mumbles rubbing at a patch of scaly skin on his elbow. She nods.

“And that man who walked out. Is he your biological parent or..” 

“Adoptive.” Rune nods, making a note in her chart, then said. “Well, I can tell you for a fact that you are not crazy. What you see is actually real.”

“Then, why can’t my dad see it? why?” 

“It’s… not something I can easily sum up with the time we have.”Rune tried her best to remain civil. Putting her best bedside manners forward. However, it still showed on her face her discomfort in explaining to the fifth patient today of their non-human heritage. Of why their father can not see them for what they are.

“In a few months' time, your father will not even see the scales or the horns. It’ll be as if you healed on your own.” She said simply. “But until then we need to treat this as an actual disease. I can offer you something to help with the transition period. Do you want that?” The boy nodded. Rune scribbled another note on the page then called the father back in. 

“Mr. Donalds. I am going to prescribe your son some cream for the scale patches and something for his throat.” She said scribbling on her chart. “I am also going to provide the two of you a number for a Specialist “she emphasized it slightly. “To help with the hallucinations. After I get all of this into the system I’ll have a nurse check up on you.” The father and the patient both thank her as she leaves. Leading down the hall to where the nurse station is. Placing the order into the logs eyes scanning her coworkers. Some say even friends. Though out of the 30 people that she can see working on cases or waiting for someone, only about 10 of them she would consider as ‘nonhumans’. 

“Dr.Harper do you have a minute?” The voice chime behind her. She sighs. Finishing the last of the order before saving the file. 

“A minute Grace got to move to the next one on my rounds.” Rune sighs. Then she starts walking down the hall. Not bothering to look. Knowing that the rounded human was practically bouncing next to her.

“Some of the other nurses are thinking of heading out for-”

“Can’t. I would love to, but can’t” Rune said quickly. Grace blinks.”

“Yesh, what happened?” Grace asked. Then smirked. “Did you get a kid that bugged you with the leg again.” Rune shakes her head lowering her voice so only grace can hear.

“No, actually, It was an awakened asking me about my ears.” Grace blinks. Her chocolate eyes widened.

“Another one? You would expect that their parents would actually tell them about this whole ‘congratulations, you’re not fully human. Shit is going to get weird.’” Rune sighed. She quickly discovered that grace was one of the rare few humans that actually can see her and others for what they actually are. While she doesn’t get more out of grace beyond. “High school was a wild time.” Still, It’s comforting to have another college to safely discuss such matters. Especially one that, like her, has a foot in both worlds.

“Usually, yes. But sadly him being someone with draconic heritage with human parents isn’t something that can be safely brought up.” A buzzing filled the air. Rune checked her pager. Sighs once again handing her chart to Grace. “We’ll talk later ok Grace? Looks like I’m needed.” 

“Of course. I’ll return this to the right room” Grace bowed then went off her merry way. 

The rest of the shift went off in a similar fashion. Gliding from patient to patient. Checking vitals. Prescribing medicine. Making sure that certain needs were attended and double-checking if the patient was a case of the non-human in human hospital. Part of her welcomes this rare day of her not being on-call or not stuck in the ICU all day. Another, however, couldn't shake this sinking feeling in her stomach that she’s going to be paying for this so-called easy day.

In the end however, it didn’t matter to her much. The only thing that she could think of on the bus ride home was making a b-line to her bed, removing her leg, and crashing. She rubbed her leg a bit just below the knee. Feeling the difference between her own muscle and the prosthetic. 

It wasn’t the one she liked using. However, she doubts she will get that one replaced anytime soon. Instead, she endures the discomfort as the bus jerks her body around with each turn. Counting her breath and the buildings she passes by. Entrance by the sight of the city’s lights reflecting onto the water. Waiting until finally, the bus stops at a tall apartment complex.

She made her way through the narrow corridors. Light shining dimly above her as she moved to her purse, pulling out her keys. However, when she moved to turn the key. She didn’t hear the usual click that came with the motion. Her eyes narrow, and traded the keys for a pistol she kept. She clicks the safety off. Using the tip of her prosthetic leg, she kicks the door open. Eyes glancing around for any threat she could see. 

The light of her apartment is on. Shining brighter than the hallway she stands. The pictures remain on the walls. Table with a few possessions still left untouched. Across from the door. The couch is a bright red. Except for a black and brown german shepherd flopped on top. Staring at her intently, tail wagging. Rune gave one look at her dog. Watching her stand, circle the spot and readjust herself. With that, she lowers the gun, but not put it away. Instead, she called out.

“You know, there’s this thing invented a few decades ago called the phone. Ever thought of using it?” 

A laugh echoed from the apartment like clear bells. Rune sighs finally clicking the safety back on. Closing the door behind her. She turns into the kitchen. The aroma of herbal tea and pine hit her. Moving behind the counter two figures clad in black. 

The one on the right she easily recognized., standing a good 6 feet, A head taller than herself. His arms crossed behind him, wrinkles and lines were heavily present on his face. but did nothing to lessen the sharp angles that were a trademark of a full blood elf. ears pointed skyward beyond long silver hair. Black beady eyes watching her reactions with some merit. 

The one on the left however, Rune had more trouble figuring out. Their armor fit closely to their figure, and at the same time didn’t do anything to reveal the gender. And while the elf wears nothing to hide who he was. This one wore something similar to a paintball half mask, angled forward, and meeting to a tip directly in the center of their face. The blue visor tinted, reflecting the light from the ceiling. Mask hiding any physical features save for the two horns that gently curve out from chestnut hair. 

_“A draconic possibly? The figure is too lengthy to be from an orc or a troll. Obviously more humanoid than some of the other hybrids. Question is which type..”_ Rune chewed her lip then stared straight to the elf. “Alimir. Care to explain to me the reason for this late-night visit?”

The elf lifts a brow. Pushing a steaming mug across from him toward her. “Can’t I come to visit my old apprentice?” 

“Yes. during the day. With notification first.” She took the drink and sat on the stool. Waving in front of her. “You quite literally broke into my home like thieves in the night. That means you want something from me.”

“Did that attitude came before or after her time in service.” the second figure quipped, turning toward Alimir. The tone distorted to the point that it sounded both masculine and feminine.  
“I’m still here..” Rune snapped. The figure just glances in her direction.

“I need to know what I’m working with.” the fact that this… soldier was speaking all nonchalant about it put her even more on edge. Any exhaustion she felt walking through the door was gone.

“Sir. I hate to break it to you. But I am retired.” Rune said the last part slowly. Looking at them straight in the eye. She nods points to the elf in full armor. “And technically you should be as well.” The elf laughs at this comment.

“Technically yes. But I could never stay that way for long. I get bored.” Then the smile fades. The.. whoever they were, seemingly taken the hint, seemed to melt into the background. 

Rune leans in hissing. "Alimir, I can't go back to this life. I just can't."

"No one's asking you to." 

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Rune slams her hand against the counter ignoring the pain shooting up her arm. Alimir sighs, he pulls out and places a hexagonal prism on the counter. Lines of light pulsing lazily, with no beginning or end in sight beyond a single rune on the top.

"I was asked to find anyone who might be up for an upcoming mission." He raised his hand."I know I know. But I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think you wouldn't be interested."

"I.am. retired." She spells it out. He lifts a brow.  
"Oh? If you are retired. Then why are you continuing to supply tips through the network? "

"How many of your people come through my hospital with me as their doctor? That I turn a blind eye." She countered.

“Alright, then, why are you at my studio every weekend."

"You run a program for disabled vets. You think I wouldn’t pass that up." she pats the leg. Feeling prosthetic beneath her scrubs. Scrubs that she should be out of and toss in the washer by now.

"Alright then… what about this?" Rune's face pales as he pulls up from in front him a slim hand and a half sword that was about as long as Rune’s arm. style similar to samurai swords or elven curved blades. He takes the blade out, it sings as it is drawn from the sheath. Slim curved blade reflecting both the light from the kitchen and the glyphs that curved its way along the tip of the blade. A small amber embedded at the pommel. Pulse in time with its wielder's breath. The smile returned to Alimir, if only briefly as he sheathes it once again.

“Tel val’neil sil,Thar’na.” The words flowed smoothly from his lips, sending a shiver along Rune’s back.

“Can’t pass on a dull blade.” She said, Adding underneath her breath.”If I can find some it would accept.”

“Ah, but is the problem you finding a new owner? Or the fact that you can’t let it go?” Rune sighs. Taking the sword from the elf. Setting it down gently next to her. 

“Look… even if I want to. IF” she emphasized the last word. “ I can’t just drop my job at the hospital for long periods at a time. That and…” Rune sighs. Her hand rubbed once again on the leg. “I’ll only be a hindrance. The elf before her just smiled gently. She didn’t even hear him move, just felt his callous hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not going to force you to do anything you want to Rune. Just think about it over the next few days.” He then whispers. “Oh, also Phantom may have left you a little something on your bed. Muttered something about. ‘Taking care of one of their own.’ may want to look in on it.” Rune's head snapped up. 

“No, No. don’t you dare.” She started. But found herself once again alone in the apartment. Rune sighs. Feeling her eyes grow heavy. “Bribe me…” She sighs, leans her head against the counter. She heard her dog start to whine, and felt the cold nose pressing against her side. The tail thumping against the counter. Again a sigh left her lips, already feeling the exhaustion creep up on her once again.  
She pats the dog’s head. Finally bringing herself to stand. “Alright girl.. Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. A little piece of Rune's life before she got spat out by a rift. The next few chapters are going to be the events leading up to it. hopefully, I'll be able to post a chapter like this once every one to two weeks. Until next time.  
> “Tel val’neil sil, Thar’na.”: "the blade is still sharp, well done."


	3. A Bribe Made

_ 5 days before contact. _

_ "This is probably a bad idea."  _ Rune glance around the hospital. Seeing co-workers and patients alike as she walked through the halls. She rolled her shoulder, feeling the velcro of the duffle bag against her leather jacket. She shouldn't be here on the one day she had off. Yet here she is. She takes a breath through her nose. And walk up to the residence desk. Her cane clicked on the tile.

"James. " she greeted.waiting for the man to look up from the computer. He smiled at her.

"Dr.Harper. I'm starting to wonder if you are married to this place." He glanced at the cane. “Or do you consider yourself a patient this time.

Rune laughs.

"Well, a little of a and b.I went to school for the sole reason to prevent cases like me." She leans over asking. "Anyway, is there a chance the rehabilitation room is available at the moment?" 

His eyes squint eyeing the duffle bag." Is this for a patient or an appointment?" Rune sighs.

"Appointment, For myself actually. Was given a new foot for the leg I am using and I haven't had the chance to try it out" she taps the cane against the leg. James' eyes narrowed a bit. Clicking on the keyboard. Then said.

“You're all set. Room one. I don’t think I need to tell you how to get there.” That took Rune by surprise. she coughed then asked.

“Huh, I must have forgotten. Remind me when I made the appointment?” 

“Back in April. And..” he looks over. Then frowns. “It looks like Dr.Grace is going to be overseeing the transition. That's funny, I didn't know she works with-” 

“No, actually that sounds right to me.” Rune said quickly. She then waved James goodbye and hurried down the hall as fast as her sore limbs can carry her. Of course. Of course, someone could have hacked the system. Make adjustments. Had they planned this? Have Alimir or this Phantom made sure that she has time to test out what was in her bag? Her grip tightens around the strap. Half tempted to just skip the appointment, to toss the ‘gift’ out on the street. But Rune banished such thoughts as she walked in and sat on the chair at the far wall. She sighs. Crossing her arms, she leans back and closes her eyes. Not opening until she heard the door open. The heavy footsteps of her friend coming toward her. 

“Rune.” she felt the hand on her shoulder. Rune blinks, yawning.

“Didn’t expect to be here on my day off.” Rune huffed. Trying to not let her more negative thoughts affect her mood.

“Yea I was a little surprised to see you in the system. So.. what’s the switch?” Rune sighs. She moved to the side. Unzipping the duffle bag and pulling out a box.

“Well.. apparently I’ve been tapped to test out something for the military.” Rune said carefully. Not sure how to go about the lie. She opened the box. Revealing the new prosthetic. Looking much more like some concept art for cyber tech then practical. Plates forming the leg shine in the light. The attachment extending up past the actual limb, up the knee and halfway up the thigh. Forming some form of armor there. The ball joint that is meant for the ankle is the only mechanical part that was visible.

“Is this thing real?” Grace looked at it. She takes it out. “It’s.. lighter then I expect it to be.” Grace moves the ankle, and her eyebrows shoot up. “There’s some resistants here. Doesn’t feel magnetic though. What the heck is this stuff made of?” Rune could only shrug.

“I have no idea. though just looking at it makes me feel like it’s made more for a renaissance fair than actual practicality.” Grace nods..

"Did you get a name of who dropped this off?"

"No, just that they were a private company working with them."

“Well. I don’t see a ‘made in china’ anywhere on here. So that’s off to a good start.” She then smirks. Anyway, I say we just try it out.” Rune nods. And begins to remove her current prosthetic. 

  
  


“There’s an additional sleeve in there. Mind handing it to me?” She asks. Slipping the sleeve off. Revealing the stump that was cut off just below her knee. The rest of the leg is covered with burn scars and cuts that have long since healed, but never fade. 

“Dam this is smooth.” She heard Grace say as she folds up the current one. She takes it, slips it on over the limb. The velvet texture made her shutter. She takes a deep breath then said. 

“Ok. put it on. Let's see what the taxpayers are paying for.” Grace nods. Taking a breath. And tries to slip the limb over the stump. She then jumps back in surprise as the prosthetics then proceeds to fasten and adjust itself to Rune’s limb. Her breath hitched. Feeling as it locked itself on to her. She moved her leg in reflex. Trying to kick it off.

And she heard the ankle whirl as it responded to the command.

Rune blink. Staring at the leg. The ankle was turned upward as if she just kicked the ball.

“Whoa.” Grace breathed. Looking at the prosthetic. “Are there instructions for this thing?” Rune just shook her head. Staring at the foot. “Just… instructions on how to remove it and take care of it.” Grace steps over. Gently move both legs down to the floor. 

“Ok… let's try something. Close your eyes and move your right foot. And try to imagine that the left one is doing the same.” Rune takes a breath. Close her eyes. Trying to remember just how the feeling of the foot she lost nearly two decades ago felt like.

“Ok. move them inward.” Rune moved her right foot. And then her breath hitched. She heard the prosthetic whirl slightly as it did the same. No, this time she felt it. It wasn’t perfect. But she felt a slight rush as the phantom memory of the limb she lost response to her instinct. Each time Grace asks for her to move it. Rune just thought, and the limb responded. Outward, inward. Roll the ankle, up, down. Even if it was just one foot.

Then they moved to actually walk. Using the braces. Rune felt the tears stream down her face. The limb didn’t feel like a prosthetic. It felt like her own leg. Her own foot. Her body and muscles responded in ways that were neglected ever since the loss. Causing her to stumble a few times. But she was quick to recover. After a while, tears still streaming down her eyes. Hands cupping her mouth as she stands with no pain. No awkward moments. This wasn’t her old leg. It wasn’t even the old prosthetic she used when she was still an active member of the group that gave this one.

It was so much more.

Grace just stands there. Smiling. Her eyes wet with her own tears.

“Well. whoever gave you that leg, I think you should get their number.” The grin got even bigger as she added. “Maybe shag them a few times for a few more.” Rune didn’t have the urge to hit her. So overwhelmed with emotions that she could barely respond.

“Yeah maybe.'' She picks up the old prosthetic slowly. And place it back into the duffle bag.

“Seriously. This could change everything. If you can get the military to give up a few more of these.” Grace shakes her head. “Nevermind. I’m going to make sure the paperwork is set. Be back in five minutes.” And the human left. Leaving Rune alone.

She brushed a strand of hair past her pointed ear. Staring at herself in the mirror. Her brown-red hair hanging loose around her face, still looking like she just turned 22 instead of being twice that age. Grey eyes red with tears. The leg. While clashing with her caramel skin tone, she looked well. Almost mirroring the other leg in muscle structure. Height. Feel.

She saw Grace's return chart in hand in the reflection. Beaming.

Well, I had to double-check the system. But it looks like everything checks out. Also, it seems like you actually have a 3 week paid medical leave starting today."

Rune whirled around. She stares at her friend.“I didn’t request any medical leave.” Grace tilts her head. 

“Are you sure? Because.”

“Positive.” she stated cutting her friend mid-sentence. She pushed back Grace, moving to the nearest unoccupied station. Ignoring the curious looks and one kid going. “Mommy that lady’s a cyborg.” Her fingers move quickly as she clocks in and checks her schedule. All the surgeries that were scheduled over the next few weeks were canceled. Her work schedule gave no indication of when she can come in. Not even a mention of her being one of the on-call doctors. There were a few notes from the board though, something that confused her. She heard someone walk up behind her.

“So… why am I always the last one to know that I’m on leave?” Rune asks.

“Because you have a tendency to work yourself to death.” Grace slaps her on the shoulder.

“Honestly. If you feel this is a mistake you can take it to the board. But I say you don’t try to fight this. It gives you a chance to try out that sexy new leg you have.” Rune sighs. Still scanning the screen.

“Anyway. You know the protocol. Slowly adjust to the new limb over the next few weeks. Make sure you are keeping your stump clean. Is there anything on that manual to say to watch out for? I’m going to have to assume water since it’s obviously electronic.”

“No, it did say extreme cold has been known to cause the ankle joint to lock up. But other than that. It seems it’s watertight.”

“So no swimming in the lake during winter. Lucky for you, it’s in the middle of June.” She felt Grace’s arm hang awkwardly on her shoulder. “Anyway, I say you are done here. Be sure to give me a call later alright?” The arm slinks back. Rune heard the clicks of heels making their way down the hall.

She wasted no time. She went back to the room she was in. grab her duffle bag and other leg. She checked out, got on the first bus. She should be going straight home. Taking the bus all the way to her tiny apartment. Putting on her old prosthetic, take her dog for a walk. Actually get things to make food and survive the next few weeks.

Instead, she got off at the halfway mark. Limbs pushing, her cane clicking and clacking against the cracked concrete as she walks down a familiar path down crowded streets. The number of humans thin to a trickle. And despite it being the run-down part of the city, It makes up for the lack of funding with its, food, spirit, and sense of community. Rune turns the corner into a building. And the scene changed. Reminding her of an old Japanese dojo. She checked in at the front. Practically shoving her duffle into a locker and slamming the door. Her hand reflectively reached for one of the training swords that were in buckets along the side and made her way toward one of the training rooms. 

Again it follows the dojo theme of the place. Punching bag in the corner, weights, and dumbells along the walls. Rune ignored these. Instead, she went to one of the alcoves, where 4 dummies stand in each corner of a square. She pushes one slightly, and it bounces back toward her with the same amount of force. The arm and leg rotating slightly. Satisfied, she went to where the body pads were, put them over her chest, arms, legs then went in the center of the dummies.

Rune leers down at the first dummy. Taking the wooden sword in both hands and strikes hard. Stepping back before the rebound touches her as she turns around and does the same with the second one. Her frustration of the last few days adding power to her strikes. Then, she moved between the two. Her slow powerful, and anger filled strikes switch to quick and methodical as she adds the third, then the fourth and final dummy. Switching from a two-handed approach to one-handed, using the guard on her left arm to catch the dummy 'arms' as they swing towards her and redirect it away. 

Panting she dances like this as long as she is able. A small smile on her lips as Rune twirls between them. A choreograph of her own making. Choosing when to move, when to hold her ground, always keeping her sword up. Her left leg out of the way of being hit. Then, finally, she jabs at the head of each of the dummies. The head being snapped back, gears clicking and the mechanical parts are locked into place mid-swing. Rune pants. A thin sheen of sweat covers her limbs as she slides down and leans against the side of the nearest dummy, looking up to its flop overhead. Her thoughts are still tangled with one another, but her emotions no longer fuming like it was before she enters the gym.

"Can't believe they hacked the system. What the hell am I going to do for three weeks?” Rune pants. Bringing voice to the question. Trying to think of what she usually does in the little free time she has. Walking the dog, hit the gym. Both that she shouldn't really be doing if she is actually going to follow through the whole adjustment. 

Rune then sighs, staring once again at the leg. She feels no pain or discomfort from the stump. And even with what she just did the only thing that feels sore is the muscles that haven't been used in the way she used them in over 20 years. Though she still needs to take it off to make sure.

"I guess I could catch up on some shows. Read something. Maybe give this tinder a shot, find a date?" Rune let the thought linger, the bark out a laugh. "Yea right.44 female half-elf. Vet, Marine and doctor, looking for that special someone.l would probably get the crazies or snobs.” 

She breathes out through her nose. Rubbing her eyes. “Though talking to a training dummy isn’t doing much for my own sanity.” She sighs. Her hand fell to the new cybernetic. The material felt cool to her touch. Pondering what she should do. This was a bribe. She feels it in her bones. Nothing this good, this wonderful, came for free. She knew it. She had every right to say no to the offer. But here she stands. Looking at another ‘gift’ and basically being forced to not do anything involving her job.

She remembers what Alimir said a few nights back. About not being ‘forced to do anything. And then the elf joked that he’ll be bored if he was left idle. A small voice whispers in the back of her mind. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to see what is offered. Maybe he was right on more than one point. She couldn’t let go of a chance to serve. To fight, and use the skills she spent so long honing, not fully. 

Rune pondered on these thoughts as she returned the equipment and grabbed her items. It wasn’t until she was once again standing in her apartment. Her muscles pleasantly sore, and away from any prying ears that she reached into her jacket pocket. Then, with a hesitant hand, Rune dialed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I wanted to make this chapter longer and out yesterday. Sadly with the whole CoronaVirus being a pain and me working in retail, I was unable to have as much free time to write as I should. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time.


	4. Calling All Fireflies

_ 3 days before contact. _

Despite everything Rune tried. She could not stop her heart from racing as she made her way down the alley. Where neither streetlight or low dawn did anything to banish the shadows that cling to every wall. Her eyes flick at the slight movement. Her hand resting at the hilt of the sword, hidden in her duffle bag, as she makes her way down. Her breath hitched, nearly drawing it at a loud bang. Then groans as a cat scurries behind some trash. She lets out a breath walks toward a wall. She places her hand on it,feeling it fall through as a hum is emitted from her bag. The hilt of the sword vibrating pleasantly. 

“I’m just here to hear them out.” She whispers. More to herself than anyone around. and walkthrough.    
  
What she saw was more than she expected. What she could only describe as a dive bar filled with nearly a hundred people. Elves, dwarves, and even a small handful of humans scattered about. Drinking at tables chatting with each other. She looked to the left watching as an Avian stretched his wings before grabbing a drink. A small gathering of draconic of various types clicking and growling in a dark corner. Several glowing eyes staring at the others. Most of them, Rune noted, was wearing the same or similar armor as her two guesses several nights before. And all of them carried some sort of weapon on them, a bag of their own, and the same strange hexagonal prism that was given to her.

Careful to avoid being hit by the various wings and tails, she weaves her way toward one of the few empty tables still available. She placed the prism down, folded her hands in front of her, and close her eyes. Trying to focus on her breathing. Not the steady bass of the music. The sound of many voices, none she recognized, that surround her. She is just here to wait. Wait, listen to see why she was summoned. Then leave.

Because if there's one thing she knows she can do. Is the fact that she’s allowed to walk out the door without getting shot.

Then, she heard the sound of a chair scraping beside her. Rune's breath hitched as she opened her eyes toward the sound, then relaxed as a very stocky figure hefted itself onto the stool beside her. The wood creaked slightly under the weight. She figured that standing on its thick legs, bowed black similarly to dogs or other four-legged animals and ending in what she could only describe as the foot of an elephant, that he would stand barely four feet. His barrel chest rises and falls in slow deep breaths. A set of thick stubby claws moved to place from the side. One claw to place his own prism on the table. The other to bring a tankard to his face. It then proceeds to gently bite the inside of the cup. Allowing the liquid to flow into its large lower jaw. Not allowing a single drop to flow down its steel, pebble-like scales.

When it set the cup down. She felt the vibrations of his voice more than heard it. “Runnella! It’s been a while!” The draconic rumble. His beady yellow eyes shine with the smile his jaw is unable to do. Rune lets out a breath. Finally with someone she recognized from her past.

“Yes it has Groz. though I’m surprised to see you this far from the Alps.” She said, Groz laughs, the vibrations shaking the glass of his cup ever so slightly.

“Well, I can’t stay underground all the time. Even I need to feel the sun on my scales from time to time.” He then leans over and says, “Though to be honest, I am missing the clan. Your soft skin looks too alike. I’m surprised that I even recognize you among these lots.” He sniffs the air, snorts then his head like a dog. “Ugh though that stench that follows you around does make it easier to find ya.”

“Not all of us can get away with living in the dirt. Some of us actually need to keep a certain level of hygiene.”

“Ey, a little bit of dirt keeps the scales healthy,” Rune smirked. 

  
“Says the draco that came to me 3 years ago with a case of scale rot.” Groz snorts. 

“Alright fine. You win this one… sort of.” Rune shakes her head. She grabs a water bottle from her bag. And opens it, not fully trusting anything served here. 

“Seriously Groz. Why are you in the states? Last I heard of you, you were helping the dwarfs somewhere down in Africa.” A low growl rumbles from Groz's throat.

“I can ask the same to you. Didn’t you say a decade ago that you were done with ‘this line of work?’” 

“You first.”

“Oh, stubborn aren’t you?” Rune felt the undertones in the message. She leans back and crosses her arms.

“What can I say? I learned from the best in that department.” Groz tilts his head laughing.

“And learned well it seems. All right. No point in wasting the next century. Doubt you will still be able to lift a knife then.” Groz takes another long drink from his cup. Draining it before starting.

“So, listen to the news recently?” Rune frowns. Trying to remember the last time she even listened to a newscast or read something online. Even with the last few days, Rune didn’t care much for it. And avoid it like some of the diseases she treats. 

  
“Sadly if it isn’t “what kid is dying of overdose today’ I haven’t heard. Plus I live in the more human part of the city. So I doubt I would have heard of anything anyway.” 

“Well, this is going to be easy then. For the past few weeks, it seems anything portal related has gone to shit. The news would tell you that it’s just a ‘hiccup in the system’ but anyone who knows anything will tell you differently.”

Rune brows furrows. A very fuzzy memory of her time in college. She scratched her brain. Digging for the faint memory of a class she had no interest or need in. One of those that is  _ Required  _ for her as someone with one foot in the ‘’seen’ world, the world of everyone that is in this room belongs to. And one mechanical foot in the ‘blind’ world. a world where the majority of the human population sees the rest of the world filled with their own kind, no magic, no spirits, no nothing. Everything around her is just a tale in stories, that is of course when they either get the veil over their eyes removed.

Rune sighs, rubbing her temples. “Ok.forgive the dumb half-blood here. But it isn't portals like, opening a door from your current location to the place you visited before?” Groz nods.

“Yea, that’s how it’s  _ Supposed  _ To work. But lately, they have been acting all wanky. The destination being missed by either a couple of feet to several miles. I heard a few unlucky people got entire body parts placed wrong when they came out. And this isn’t happening to apprentices either. Every licensed portal master out there is having the same problem.” Groz huffs.

“Ok.. what about the stations? Shouldn’t those be slightly more reliable? “ Groz shakes his head sadly. 

“Even the jump gates are having the issue. From what I heard, it’s not as bad as it was a few days ago. But it’s still at that point that it’s better than it’s closed down.” Rune sighs. Looking at her comrade, the normally bright eyes dulled. She was tempted to ask why he hasn’t considered flying or sailing. But she knew better to ask. Remembering the one time her stocky was forced to endure a trip across a still lake and fell overboard. Nearly drowning because of the simple reason that he wasn’t made for water.

“So basically you're stuck here until everything is stable.” Rune lifts her hand. Finally deciding to take a chance and order something to quell the knot forming in her stomach. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t worry about it kid. Not like I have a mate to go back to. And all the hatchlings I sired are fully grown.” He rumbles. “Well, that’s my reason. Now.” He waves a claw toward her. Rune sighs. If she wasn’t against her and wanted to keep a clear head she would kill for a glass of wine right now.

“Well, Alimir and someone else decided to pay me a late-night visit. Don’t know who, never caught a name. They pretty much left me with this thing after being insulted and talked to.” She taps the prism before her. A light purr came from Groz.

“And you decided to take the job?” 

“I decided to come and see why Alimir put his boney ass in my business. I haven't taken any job yet.”, a plate piled high with an assortment of fried foods and.. Rocks? Yes, lava rocks hot to the touch, were placed on the table. Groz grinned, taking the bowl of rocks a handful of the fried mushrooms, then pushed the rest to her. She bites one of the jalapeno poppers savoring the taste before the pain to come later makes her pay.   
  


“Besides, it would be rude of me to not hear them out. Especially since they basically hacked me a vacation and gave me this.” She lifts her left leg. Her shorts did nothing to hide the cybernetics that is now her own. Again the purr escapes from Groz, followed by a rumbling growl.

“Yea, I saw that. Kind of an improvement of the old fleshy one.” Groz takes a big handful of rocks and begins to crunch away at them. From that one insult or complement, the two began to chat as if they saw each other just the other day and not years ago. Reminiscing days of old. Discussing politics, or complaining about them. Catching up with each other. Rune with her to stop going to therapy, her strange cases in the ICU. And with Groz becoming the senior miner of his clan, and leaving the mate he spent the last 200 years with. So caught up that they barely noticed the room grew silent, even the music turned off.

Then the light dims, the prism that was in front of every member in that bar lights up, whirls and projects a holographic screen in front of their respective users. Making some of them jump back, hands on their weapons. Rune squints as another light flashes and scans her, then watch as her paperwork appears on the screen with words below stating.  _ Firefly Delta 152, Identity confirmed.  _

“Well, that is an upgrade.” She said slowly. Unsure of what to make of the device before her. She had seen magical projections in the elven and even gnomish cities while traveling about. But this reminded her a bit more of something from science fiction or movies. 

“Yea. shocked me the first time I saw this too. Nearly smashed this with my hammer.”Groz nods poking at his ‘screen’ and watches as the images react in time. “Though, It’s sort of similar to the cell phones and televisions when they came out. Only production costs must be pretty expensive for these to be only used by us.”

“You do realize you are the only one at this table that remembers those coming out.”Rune whispers. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watches as the shadows  _ shift.  _ There both Alimir and the same person that came with him walked on the stage. Alimir stands, tall and proud, making him look centuries younger. The lean face that she had only known as a kind one was hardened. Here, wasn't the man she considered as a father figure and mentor, but as a commander in front of this band of misfits and would-be criminals in the eyes of many. A line formed between the darkest and most dangerous of information.weapons, and artifacts. And the idiots who stumble upon them, or worse, use them.

“It’s good to see this many of you answering the call.” His voice rang loud and clear through the bar. “What will be offered is considered confidential to the known world, speaking of this in the public without the news announcement will brand us as heretics, cause mass panic, and more than likely get us killed.” Then his lips turned upward and added. “But in this line of work. What else is new?”

That got several chuckles from the room. The elf then glanced at the figure beside him. “This is Phantom, our information broker for this mission. I suggest you hear what they have to say closely.” Then Phantom glides in front. They lift up their hand revealing a disk the size of their hand. With a wave of the other it glows, and every prism in the room lights up in turn. On the screen, they see a picture of the planet, Earth from a satellite view. But she didn’t pay attention to the words of their broker since they were saying the same thing that Groz said before. instead, she focused on the curse that was mumbled from her friend.

  
“What’s wrong?”

“I heard rumors on that one. Never have a partner, always worked alone. Able to take on the most dangerous jobs available and escape without a scratch.” 

“They’re that cocky?”

“No, they’re that good, and if they’re our broker.” His voice grows quiet, allowing for more of the phantom’s voice to be heard. The modified voice reverberated around the bar.

“However, so far they, and the guardian have located several focal points of these malfunctions.” Phantom stated. On the map, several pings appeared across the globe. Most seemed to belong in isolated areas. Mountains, forests, deserts. But a small handful seems to appear in cities as well.

“Since these disturbances or anomalies are occurring across the globe. The institute of magical development and technology needs permission from the UN to be able to act and investigate. However, since this is also causing problems on other matters beyond the jump gates, they are refusing to remain idle while waiting for paperwork and meetings to fall through. This is where we are coming in.” they step back. And Ailimir once again speaks. Rune notices a small handful of people swipe their screen, get up, and leave.

“Those who accept this mission will be assigned to teams and sent to one of these anomalies with a researcher from the organization. From there you will assist them in investigating the cause, or making sure that they make it out in one piece. Each of you will be given the computer that was provided and your choice from the armory here.” Phantom taps the side of their head to the visor. 

“You may notice that your visor and eyewear will have received an upgrade. They will be linked to the devices given to you. These are meant to assist in the collection of data and allow those who are not attuned to such manners to see magical anomalies and auras. Other functions include night vision, and infrared. Though I doubt that this will be useful to some of you.”

Ailimir then stated. “This should and hopefully will just be a simple escort mission. But due to the number of unknowns and potential dangers, this will be ranked as an S class.” That got a lot of mutters. Rune paled, her heart skipped a beat. It was considered the second-highest difficulty. More commonly known as the ‘Shit’ to those around her. This was the rank of the last mission she ever did for these people. The rank that sent her into a similar spiral when she lost her leg and got discharged.

And now, now she is here with the offer. She already saw several other swipes left and get up. Not willing to risk themselves for this. And Rune doesn’t blame them. Her hand balled on the table. Staring intently at the screen pulsing in front of her. Asking.  _ “Do you accept?” _

Then, she felt a scared claw on her. She looks at the draconic before her. The jaw parted slightly. The stoney underbite lowered and upper lip curled to give a very crude smile.

“You don’t have to take this Hatchling. No one here will fault you if you do.” 

“I know..” She croaked. Still staring at the screen. her other hand on her left leg. Feeling the cybernetic. “I just can't help feeling like I need to pay this place back for this."

“No, you don’t.” Groz shakes her head. “Any debt you may have owed this life is paid with every mission you took that risked your life and every life you saved. You did your time, you fought when you could. And you walked away when you had enough. It’s the nature of the job, and no one here faults you for that.” The claw squeezed her hand. “So, everything that you got. That us paying you back. And making up for the shit vet care you got.” Rune snorts. Averting her gaze.

“I take it you already said yes.” A series of growls came from the draconic. 

“Of course. S rank missions mean more of a chance I can smack someone without getting into trouble.“ He leans forward. “And I honestly think that Phantom and Ailimir are just shitting us. Seen enough missions before this system was implemented to know that compared to actual 'S rank' missions. This isn’t nothing but a high paying job with too many unknowns.” Rune snorts.

“And the fact that a Guardian is involved? You worship the elements. That doesn’t ring any alarms?”

  
“The current guardians are mostly hatchling barely out of their first shed.” Groz huffed. “If this was 50 years ago. I’d be quivering my rocks and shedding the crystals off my hide. But that’s beside the point.” He moved back. And seeing her friend so dismissive about the mission before her makes her feel a little better. Even more so than the thought, she could easily walk away. A part of her is considering it. To swipe left, refuse the mission, and somewhat enjoy her ‘vacation’.

However, ever since she quit. Since she recovered from the trauma, the pain of what was done. There was always this itch in the back of her mind. Watching the shadows and seeing a job being done. The dance of swords, fists and sometimes guns in the studio she visits a few times a week. A feeling of being incomplete. of leaving something unfinished. Though she can’t tell if that came from being a marine, or just her habit to see things through.

“Do you believe that this isn’t that big of a deal?” 

“Would I be bitching if it was?” He paused. Then said. “Don’t answer that.” She smiles. Then asks. Hesitantly. 

“What are the chances that we will be put in the same unit.” Groz's voice rumbled. “If we aren’t I’m gonna smack someone until we are.” 

“If that’s the case. Fuck it.” Rune breaths out. She adjusts the claw so she can clasp it. 

“One last run. For old times sake.” She said.

Groz barks a laugh, barrel chest shaking. “There’s that marine I used to know.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up. If I end up back to the therapist it’s on you.” The comment was rewarded with another rumbling laugh. Then with her free hand, she swipes right on the holo screen.

_ Mission accepted: Welcome back Earth Shocker. _

The screen flash. Showing a floating keyboard with some blanks to fill out. Rune filled them out. Feeling put off as her hand falls through several times, expecting the click of a normal keyboard or the solid screen of a tablet. Eventually, she swipes the screen. The globe shines once again. The pings disappeared until only one remain. Somewhere across the border in Canada.

_ Report to room b-16 for mission briefing. _ The messaged flash before Rune's eyes. lingering long enough to be read before the prism fades, and shut down.

"So where are you going? "

"Canada it looks like. Just past the Michigan border.” Groz snorts, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils. “Well looks like I don’t need to knock some heads after all.” The senior draconic drop from the stool with a heavy thud. She felt his scale on her leg briefly.

“Come on kid, let's see what toys they’re allowing us to take eh?” Rune laughs. The mere fact that Her longtime friend is going to be with her on this last hoorah brings some comfort for her.

The two make their way downstairs. Leaving what would be considered the “rec room" and into the weapons vault. Row upon rows of various weapons throughout the ages are stored here. Highlighted by green or red fey lights as they pass. Signaling whether or not they are allowed to pick them up. Some still carry enchantments; the rest, however, are as they appear. Their weapons of choice resting on their side or in their sheaths remaining the most powerful thing they wield.

And even though both of them carry with them a personal weapon, they both examine the choices “allowed" to them. something a little extra for the possible threats ahead. Rune glides along the walls, fingers brushing against several guns until she picks up a rifle she knows will allow her to either do serious damage up close or snipe from a safe distance. Groz, being the old school up close and personal type, settles with a set of throwing daggers and a hook on the chain. He looked back as rune picked out several clips of blue steel bullets purred and said. “Can’t go wrong with the classics, eh?” Rune shrugs moving on to the supply room with Groz following suit.

This room, much like the previous vault, has a wide selection of items and armor lining the walls on racks. Some they could easily get outside the room, but the rest of the items. Hacking supplies, drones, wires, and bugs. They can only be gotten here. An illegal supermarket, where a majority of it is either homemade, donated, or ‘free’.

They both move to opposite ends of the room. Not communicating what they are grabbing. For them, there’s no need. Groz often packed light, taking only his armor weapons, and a handful of kindles. Rune, however, ended up compensating for it. Ending up having to grab a second bag because of it.

By the time she manages to find herself back in the hallway. Rune manages to add two advanced surgeon kits, a sleeping bag. Several MRE’s enough to last a week for all of them should either foraging or small trips back to civilization fail them.

Her armor. A riot vest, under armor able to catch a blade. And two sets of cargo pants. (always bring two, she reasons were safely packed in her new backpack. Ready to pull out once they get closer to their destination. In addition to this, she picked out a full-face helmet built to her physical needs, and able to be deconstructed to three separate comments, Mask, visor, and helmet, should one of them get damaged.

Groz glances wander over to the two bags. Grumbling. “Do you need help with that?” Rune rolls her eyes. Grunting slightly as she readjusted the bag so she can carry it easier.

“I’m rusty, not crippled.” Groz purred. Waving a claw to her leg.”Oh, You know what I mean. Besides, I had to help with patients heavier than this.”

“I don’t know, you’ve been out of work for 10 years. I don’t want you to be getting hurt because you can’t keep up.” Rune huffs, she lightly kicks Groz leg as they walk. Though it did nothing to trip the sturdy draconic.

“Well, good thing I have a 500-pound boulder to hide behind.”

“Ey, 452 actually.” Groz pats his stomach. “I’ve been cutting down on the granite and limestone.”

“Good for you.” Rune stat. as they walk along the hallways, they pass several other groups who just left the rooms where they were meeting with their information broker. Some already wear civilian clothes to allow them to easily hide. Others, those Rune assume were skilled in either magic or stealth, opt to keep their trademark armor on. The one thing that is always present was the rule of three. Three members were required for each team. Though there seem to be some with a very young member among them, this rule seems to be consistent. Rune looks around. And asks.

“So have any idea who our teammate will be?”

Groz just shrugs. Stopping just outside the door where their own broker would be giving them their information. “Don’t know. I didn’t see anyone approach us in the bar or the armory, and you were the only one I recognized in the bar.”

“Maybe they are going to meet us at the hotspot?” Rune supplied.

“Or maybe they just find the whole ‘secret shadow organization meeting in a bar’ a little dull. So 1920’s” The words, tinged with a heavy Boston accent, found its way toward the two. They turned toward the direction. Finding a 6’2’ male striding his way toward the two down the hallway. His long raven black hair pulled in a loose tail. Long pointed ears, angled emerald green eyes, lean features, all mark him as a typical full-blooded elf. However as the elf got closer, the smile on his face got only wider. The staff in his hand clicking in time of his stride. His own duffle bag over his shoulder.

Rune could only stare. Her mouth went dry as she frowned slightly. Her pulse quickens, her chest aches as the elf approaches and lock eyes with her. The smile on the elf lessens if only slightly. His head tilted in an awkward nod. The elf opened his mouth as if to speak. Only to be interrupted by the sturdy draconic that tackles the elf to the ground. Then, not two seconds later, he is lifted back up in an awkward bearhug. Both Groz and the elf laughing.

“Gael! Should have known you'll be around."

"Good to see you too ya golem. But please. I think you're cracking some ribs. And my arms." The elf wheezed.

"You'll be fine, we got a decent doctor on our team again." Rune lets out a small hum, watching this scene play out before her, so familiar with a play that she forgot the feelings she felt, if only briefly. A smile began to play on her lips as she pulled out her phone briefly.

"Gael Evergreen. The time is 1:29 pm. Cause of death: landslide."

"The irony, the earth and God have turned on me." Gael whines leaning his head back. "But in all seriousness Groz. I need to breathe."

Groz laughs. Finally letting go." Yea, I guess I don't want to break the only knife ear I can stand." Gael tenderly rubs his side, feeling the skin below his t-shirt. Rune rolled her eyes.

"Glad to finally hear how you feel about me."

“You’re half fallen. You don’t count.”

“I disagree with Groz. She's elf enough to get the 'high and mighty' attitude and the scowl right..” Gael said smoothly, ignoring the look he was given."See?"

“First, it's called discipline. Something that is required for doctors to not strangle their difficult patients or co-workers in this case." Rune said cooly." Second, you would think men your ages would have some or at least know the difference." Groz just shrug

“Aw, I think she missed us.” Gael jokes. His hand moving to pick up his weapon. Dark oak forming the shaft. Swirling from both sides to the end. On one end is formed to the image of a wolf’s head. A blue crystal polish smooth in its jaw. The other side though, the wood was thicker. leading to a metal tip made to either to allow something to screw onto it.

“Like the common cold.” Rune said. She glanced only briefly between the two, placing her hand on the door. “Anyway, let us see what we are going to work with shall we?” Pushing it open.

Rune was expecting for the phantom themselves to give them the information needed. But, much to her disappointment, it was just a well-aged gnome with a pile of paperwork in front of him on the desk. Rows of books and scrolls on the bookshelf behind him. Rune just walks up just before the desk. Her hand resting on the strap of her second bag. Groz wattles beside her, while Gael just casually leans on the wall near the door. His grip lax on both his own bag and his staff.

“Well then, I take it you are all set?” Rune tried her best not to smile as their broker squeaks. For some reason, gnomes always seem to do that to her.

“As well as we can be with what little information we have,” Rune said.

“Since when are we able to fully prepare for anything anyway?” Gael chuckles beside her.

The broker nods. Pushing a folder forward. “Here is everything you need. Hotel information, passports for the three of you. Any information that we have about the surrounding area. The mage that you are going to be meeting is already at Elliot Lake.”

“Anything we should know about them?” She asks.

“Ayen Vendors. Hails from a noble house in Scotland. Served with the transport guild in the area for the last 146 years. Quite knowledgeable of the subject.” Both Groz and Gael groan in unison at hearing this.

“Great… just great.”

“You heard of him?” Rune asked. 

“Do I need to? He’s a high elf noble from Europe.” Gael rolls his eyes. “Chances are that he will look down on the two of us just for being ‘colony scum’. And that’s if we are lucky.”

Groz shakes his head, his hand gripping the hilt of his war hammer. Instead of forged or carved like most weapons. This looked to be grown. Roots curled around a jagged green emerald the size of her palm. Pulsing with the same heartbeat light that her own sword carries. Shooting up to a thick and sturdy handle. Branches twist, twirl around an obsidian head. The leaves that still grew nearly enveloping it.

“ At least you never had the pleasure of doing a job for him. He’s the most shifty bastard I ever met. But better let me stay growling in the corner when we go and see him.”

“So play his game. Treat him with dignity and respect. Then celebrate with a bottle of rum when they are gone. Got it.” Rune begins to look over the forged paperwork. “When are we supposed to meet him.”

“The day after tomorrow.” Rune nods plenty of time to get her effects in order. Make sure her bills are paid, and to get Sera a sitter. “And transportation?” she asks. grabbing the keys that were on the side.

“Three blocks down. White SUV, a secret compartment for your weapons on passenger size. As long as you aren’t smuggling a mana bomb, all your gear will remain undetected.” Rune nods. Then look to those beside her. Two allies from her past. Both capable fighters, and while she is unsure about the stance with one of them. Rune knows that they won’t do anything to compromise the mission. “I think that’s everything needed, yes?” Gael did a short nod.

“Not quite. ” Groz looks to the broker, then places a small pouch on the desk. “Got any illusions you're willing to part with?” The gnome looks at Groz. Brow raised. They then swipe the pouch, and pull an amulet from a desk drawer. “for your size, one.” Groz grins placing the amulet around his neck. And his form shifted from the draconic she knew to a very generic dwarf. When his lips and beard moved, even the voice had taken a vague Scottish hint to it. “Good! Now that mage won’t recognize me when I punch him again.” He said. Taking the amulet off and shoving it in his pack.

“Now, if that’s everything. I suggest you all leave. I still have 2 other teams I need to brief.” The gnome made a shooing motion with his free hand. Rune took the paperwork, the keys and placed them neatly in her duffle bag. Following the gnome’s wish for them to leave.

“Well, guess that gives us the rest of the day. I need to take care of a few things but if you guys want to crash at my apartment. Maybe catch dinner beforehand?” 

“As lovely as that offer is, I need to hit the alchemic shop before it closes. Make sure my reagents are together.” Gael said. Moving past the group. Then at the last possible moment, he pauses. His usual smile small, his voice quiet as he said glancing at Rune. “It’s good to see you again, starlight.” 

Rune was left there. The ache she felt earlier return in full force.

“Well, this is going to be awkward. You're going to be alright?” She felt Groz’s voice echo beside her. She let out a sigh. Forcing herself to look away from the direction the elf has gone.

“Yea. as well as I can be.” Groz pats Rune’s back. 

“Good. Now let's get our gear in that car. Is that offer of yours still up?”

“For you Groz, always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. Really glad it's finally done.


	5. The Road to Nowhere

A night with an earth draconic is always an interesting experience. Groz spent the rest of the day following Rune around as she set things up for her departure. All the while dragging her to every nearby shop that sells some type of rock, geode, or crystal. Sniffing the supplies, ignoring the looks the humans gave him as he does so. Finally settling with a large handful of various quartz crystals, polished obsidian shards, and sandstone from each shop. Quickly amassing what Rune could only assume to be his bag of trail mix or treats on the mission.

After the collection of snacks, And Rune making sure she still has a home and a dog to come back to. Another quest began, the long painful search to find something they both are able to eat. They didn’t return to Rune’s apartment until well after midnight, Groz being led lightly by  Rune, hiccuping and belching happily.

“I’d told ya I can do it. Em sea-folk can’t make the strong stuff. It’s all watered down.” He slurred. Stumbling his way past Rune’s dog.”Heh, water.” Rune just rolled her eyes.

“Uh-huh. Say that again after you start tearing my house apart for the aspirin.” She replied. Half dumping him and a pile of blankets on the couch. “And for the love of god do not burn or spit on these. Took me two years to replace the last ones you destroyed.” 

“Yea, yea. Keep your daggers on your head.” Groz rumbled. Burying himself in the mass. Sera, having her spot taken. Settled on the floor next to him. Leaving Rune to see herself to her own bed. She wonders, as the low rumble that fills the apartment draws her to sleep, how long it will be until she can feel the comforts of her own home.

* * *

Dawn came sooner than what Rune would have liked. By the time the first ray that passed over the city’s skyline, Rune was already up, bathed, and had her cybernetic attached. Shoving a few last-minute effects into a small travel pack. Pulling a set of crutches out of the closet. Putting on a pot of coffee and a bottle of aspirin on the table for the mound of dragon and comforters. 

“Groz, I’m making breakfast. We need to be up and gone by seven.” Rune said. Her hand presses a number on her speed dial, then holds the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder.

“Hey, Grace. I know it’s early but I need a favor.” She pauses as a low growl echoed from the mound. “Oh, that? That’s just a hill full of regret.” She smirks watching Groz wiggle himself out of the mass. Grumbling as he climbs on the counter. Muttering “lousy long legs.” as he helped himself to a mug.

"Yea, I was able to get a flight out. But I was unable to find a sitter or a kennel that would take Sera last minute." Rune said placing a bowl of oatmeal on the countertop in front of Groz. 

"You will? Thanks, do you still have the key?" She asked. Already reaching for a paper towel as Groz put his snout into the bowl. His tongue lapping up the mixture.

“Alright, I’ll see you when I get back.” She sighs hanging up, looking at the dog in question. Her German Shepard tilts her head, looking up to Rune. She rubs the dog head as she whines. “I really wish I could take you too bud. But sadly I’m not going to a place where you can chase anything.”

“If you want to bring the mutt along,” Groz mumbled. His forked tongue licking the sides of his mouth for the remainder. Rune shakes her head. “Doubt I can keep us from getting the contact killed if I’m distracted by this rascal.” Sera’s tail began to heavily beat against the counters, whining as Rune continued to stroke her shaggy mane.

“We’ll be alright. It’s only going to be a few weeks.” Groz smirk. “Do you have anything that needs to be carried?” 

Rune shakes her head. “Anything I bring is something I can carry myself.”

Groz huffs, dropping down from the stool with a heavy thud. He hefts the set of crutches over his shoulder.”Was a rhetorical question.” He said. And walk out the apartment with it. Only returning two seconds later. “Uh… I have no idea where the car is.” Rune sighs, gives one last hug to her dog, not bothering to wipe off the slobber coming from Sera’s tongue or push her away until the German Shepherd makes her peace. Only then did she move to leave behind Groz. Only then, did she give her apartment, what she hopes to be only temporary, a final goodbye.

* * *

It seemed like clockwork. Two soldiers marching through the streets of Chicago to an unseen battle. Though while Rune was the only person with something to bring, Groz's stubborn streak made it so that she was not allowed to carry the contraption that could provide her with some amount of comfort for this very long car trip. It wasn’t that far of a trek and they found Gael leaning against the car that was there’s a book in his hand, bag on the concrete and staff at his side.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting,” Rune said. Her fingers press the button on the key. Unlocking it.

“Not really, just got here about five minutes ago."

"Didn't recall you being an early bird."

"I’m not. I still prefer to get up at noon. However, because of a certain member, I’ll make an exception. “Gael glanced toward Rune’s direction.

“Nothing stopping you from doing that. Hell, you could probably spend the entire trip shaped as a cat and curled up in the back seat.”

“Perhaps, but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let the only other licensed driver do all the driving.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” Rune rolls her eyes listening to the two go back and forth. Doublechecking everything in the car. 

“Did you manage to get whatever you needed to find yesterday?” She asked. 

“Not everything, but I managed to find something to make our trip slightly more bearable.” Gael pulls out a clear vile, filled with a cloudy blue liquid. As he moves the vial, swirling it slightly, some of the contents cling slightly to the sides. “Brewed it up last night. One small sip should keep a normal person out for about 4 hours in a dreamless slumber.” he hands it to Groz. “Or stubborn earth draconic out for 12 if they take the entire..” before he was able to finish, Groz uncorking the vial. Tossing the plug aside and shoves the entire vial, liquid and all, into his mouth. Rune flinching as the sound of shattering glass emerged from his mouth. Groz opened his mouth, sending a plume of fine dust in the air.

“Good make on the vial, medicine tastes like crap though.”

“I knew I should have gone for the plastic one.”Gael sighs. The elf glides away from Groz as he swallows.

“So how long does it take before I start,” he mumbles, already his eyes beginning to droop. His body sways, falling back as his eyes finally roll to the back of his head. Both Rune and Gael dive behind him. Each of them grunts as they struggle to keep their friend from hitting the ground. The onlookers on the street gasps, already gathering around them.

“Everyone Back off! I”m a doctor. Don’t worry we got this.”Together they managed to roll the draconic into the vehicle. The car creaked as the living pile of rocks was added to the load. Rune, faring better than Gael with the exertion, quickly makes sure that Groz is settled and buckled for the long car trip ahead.

“You couldn’t have waited until he was in the car to give him that?” Rune whispers. 

“How was I supposed to know he would just.” Gael wheezed. Taking a moment to think then groans. “Right, this is Groz we are talking about.” He pants. 

“It won’t have any effect on the aspirin already in his system will it?”

“No, if he had caffeine he’ll be in and out for the entire trip. But there should not be any life-threatening side effects to this.”

“Good.” She sighs. Placing her hand on her opposite forearm, as she suddenly realized Gael looking at her. “We should probably get on the road. Does switching every two hours sound good?” 

“Are you even legal to drive anymore?” Gael quips getting a small smirk.

“Probably not. But at least I don’t drive as if I’m trying to ram everything.” 

“Hey, It’s been years since I last drove you anywhere” Rune rolled her eyes. 

“Perhaps. but I doubt your driving has improved since then.”

* * *

10 hours. Ten hours of driving in a car that wasn’t their own, and without a GPS. Reliant solely on a map and what little data the two of them were willing to spend using their phones. And if anyone in that trip that wasn’t fully awake didn’t say that those ten hours weren’t awkward, Rune would be willing to take off her limb and smack them with it.

It was mainly filled with silence. A silence that was filled with the constant flicks of the radio stations, A sigh, an attempt of easing the tension between them. A few points they somehow managed an entire conversation. Joking, teasing each other. Rune subtly asked if Gael finally managed to settle down yet. Only for Gael to ask if she did the same, then follow up with asking if she still dances in her underwear with a mop. Something that hasn’t happened since Rune was 4.

Then, one of them would ask why they didn’t keep in contact. Like clockwork, both of them would remember. Remember the very last mission they were on together, the screams, the fire. 

Then the months spent fighting right after. The venomous words spat at one another, the hatred that had flowed from each of their mouths after sleepless nights. Then they stop. Not speaking until one of them tried to break the silence once again. If only to comment on Groz’s Snoring.

  
  


After hours of this cycle, of watching the land change as they drive. They finally made it to the motel. Gael groans. Nearly falling out of the car as he rushed out, raising his arms to the air.

  
“Sweet Canadian air! Oh, how I miss you.” He laughs into the night, getting a few looks from the natives.

“Careful, don’t want to get beat up by the locals.” Rune sighs. She turns, struggling to reach for the crutches. Too stubborn to just put on her cybernetic again and get it out that way. Opting to be a little more comfortable during the last length of the trip then practical.

“Oh come on, the ladies just love me.” Gael chuckles as he reaches to the back. Placing the current object of Rune’s annoyance in front of her before grabbing his overnight bags. 

“Leaving Groz in the car?”She asks.

“Do you feel like dragging him to the room?” 

“If I have to. I can put my leg bag on.” Rune groans, looking to the cybernetic with disdain. However, Gael just sighs, helping her instead to get her into a state of standing with Rune’s overnight bag added to his load. Pulling out their two fake id’s, Gael led the charge into the hotel with Rune hobbling along. Her stump in full view as they walk in, the attendant, just staring at it instead of the elf that stands before them. Gael coughs to get their attention, then once he had it. He tried to make his voice just melt like honey the moment it left his tongue. A smile played on his lips, in his eyes. And he said. “We have reservations for three rooms darling.” 

The Attendant looks at Gael, blinks then speak in his deep voice. “Uh, sure no problem dude.”

Rune couldn’t help but laugh as the color momentary drained from his face. Rune could only guess that he was expecting from the young and pretty human before them by the way he reacted. Soon enough though the attendant looks up a familiar apologetic look just plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry sir but it looks like we don’t have the three rooms. We have two rooms though, one with two queens if that’s alright.”

Rune sighs, adjusting herself on her crutches. "Is one of them handicap accessible? Cuz I didn't survive getting blown up only to die in the shower."

"Um... let me double-check. I think the two twins are the ones with the accumulations you require.” He gulped. Rune could tell by the way his eyes flick once again from his screen to her stump that he was having difficulty not to stare.

“No singles?” She asks. Gael laughs, casually putting his arm around her shoulder. A movement that she felt tensed at the end. 

“What my dear sister values is her independence. But I think she can settle for one night with a helper right?” Gael winks. His expression was warm. When was the last time he smiled at her like that?  _ Before you let your own anger and hurt drove him and everyone you knew away.  _ Her own voice echoing in the back of her mind whispered. Quiet but full of spite and venom. She shakes her head chasing the voice away.

“If it means I must put up with your annoying ass for one night.I think I’ll survive.” She huffs. The attendant nods and produces two card keys. “105 and 112. Enjoy your stay.”    
  
“Oh, one more thing. Can we have a member of hotel staff follow us with one of those vertical cart things?” Gael asks. Causing the young man to look at him with confusion. But then he just shrugs and complied. Not five minutes later Rune found herself laughing with the Attendant, as Gael came in a shit-eating grin. Followed by Groz, stiff as a board being carted to his apparent room on top of his items. Only stopping to confirm which room was the single bed. 

Then, and only then did Rune began to make her way to their own room. She tosses her bag to the bed. Moving her overnight bag to the bathroom. Double-check everything in the room and made sure that she will not die while trying to take a shower the next morning. Then set things up so the transition from any possible midnight trips will not do the same. By the time Gael returns, Rune was already set up on the bed. Her short pj’s hugging her form. But that gave him no pause as he flops face-first into his own bed.

“Soft bed. Not something I expect from a two-star.” He mumbles into the pillows.

“You forgot. We’re in Canada. The disabled get special privileges.” She sighs, pulling out one of her books. Even with the lights off, both of them are able to see perfectly clearly in the room. Gael laughs turning his face toward her.

“Maybe I should lop off my leg too, move up here.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen. You’ll barely survive a week of therapy before you go to the nearest spell caster that can cast regeneration.” Rune sighs. “Besides, Humans will be fooled. But for everyone else you have a lot of hoops to jump through.”

“So in that long-winded way of yours, you are saying it’s too much effort,” Gael asks. Rune tosses her pillow toward him. Hitting him in the back.

“For your lazy ass. Yes.” She said simply. She leans back, setting her book aside. And mumbles. “I missed this.”

“The cheap hotels? traveling to gods knows where? The threat of constant danger?” 

“No. This. us.” Gael didn’t respond. She heard shuffling on the bed next to her.

“We didn’t leave on the best of terms.” Rune continues.

“And who’s fault is that?” his voice echoed quietly in the dark.

“Mine, mostly” She admits .feeling the twist in her chest as she said it. “ But if I remember right you weren’t in the best condition either. How are you? I guess.”

“Fine.” The word. Too short of an answer for the normally talkative elf. She chewed her lip, trying to think of a way to continue.

“I… Tried to contact you, after the fact.” She props herself on her elbow. She sees the mound of covers. A pillow over Gael's head. Very much similar to a child who is in no mood to talk. One that’s done with the conversation. Or is very much trying to avoid it. Rune sighs. Adjusting herself on her bed.

“What was that saying you always told me growing up? Build bridges, not burn them? It kind of feels like we both burn that then kick what ashes remain.” No response to that, not even a slight change of breathing. Rune sighs, closing her eyes. It’s clear she’s not going to get anywhere with this. Not tonight, if at all.

“Fine, I’ll drop it. Hell, after this mission you can never see my crippled hard ass again.but.” she sighs, the next words coming out as barely a whisper. “Vian tarkhal nha salen fanil, Hanno.” That got a bit of a shuffle from the other bed. But whether it was just Gael adjusting himself, or if he actually heard her. Rune doesn’t want to find out. She kept her eyes close, focusing on her breathing. There may be some time for her to try again during the mission. If not, at least she can say that she tried to fix what was broken.

* * *

_ 24 hours till contact _

Groz ended up being right in the end, as always. When the group met the elf at the path the next day. the semi-casual in the business sense did nothing to hide the wiry build or his cat-like features. The way he turned his nose at every passerby. The way he nearly passed his equipment to Rune, notice the cybernetic. Then did the same to Groz, who opt to wear his enchanted amulet

Even when they started to work their way through the forest and marsh, stopping only so they could put on their armor and pull out their weapons. All the Elf seem to do is complain in his stuck up way, putting the three Fireflies on edge. They tried to be acuminating, Gael waving his staff and beckoning the plants to part a path for them. Groz ‘sometimes’ walk ahead and clear a stray pebble or boulder. Sometimes even put a rock near the river. But finally, before the sun nearly set for the night, Groz put a voice to their mental state of mind by pulling the elf down by his shirt. 

The illusion was able to hide the low rumble and growls that would normally cause the ground around him to tremble. The magma that usually would threaten to emerge from his jaws. But the dwarven accent provided was enough to make the noble in his grip to start to squirm, his eyes wide.

“Listen here you little shit. We’re your escorts, not your servants. Not your therapist. You chose a place in the middle of the woods.” The Ayen opened his mouth to respond, but that stopped by another snarl. “Don’t try to deny it. Files tend to be a bit thorough with our clients. So how about you stop being a little girl with your choice. Or shut your trap, or I’ll take my hook and shove it-”

“Groz. Stand down.” Rune barked. Groz looked at her, grumbled, then tossed Ayen on the ground.

“Oh, you got the commander's voice.” Gael laughs, earning a shove from Groz. Rune sighs. Offering a hesitant hand to their charge. Shuttering as she was able to feel the cold clammy skin through her glove.

“I apologize for his behavior, sir.” She said, pulling him up to this feet. Ayen didn’t wait two seconds before he waves his hand. Any dirt or grime that had gotten onto his suit was removed.

“At least you have some manners.” He huffs. Looking to the sun, then an orb he pulled out of his pocket. “Perhaps we should make camp? It looks like we are about an hour's walk from our destination.”

“First reasonable thing you said all day.” Groz huffed. Rune nods, looking to the other fireflies. 

“Any viable options nearby?” Gael shrugs looking up to a nearby tree, he whistled. A red robin fluttered down to his finger. Chirping in exchange to his whistles before flutter off. Groz however just taps his hammer to the ground. Close his eyes a brief second. After whispering to Gael, he pointed the hammer in a direction.

“That way, about a five-minute walk. There’s an area that feels like a campsite. Hasn’t been used recently.”

“And the local wildlife said that there’s nothing for us to worry about in the immediate area.”

“Then we’ll make camp there, And move to the anomaly at first light.”She turns away from the elf, leading the group in the direction that Groz pointed out. True to his word, the area appeared to be cleared, the ground sheltered by the trees and a large rock from the elements. There was even a small it in the ground. A possible place for a fire Rune reasoned. 

  
  


They set to work to actually make it as comfortable as they can. All of them set their sleeping bags around. Gael mutters, gesturing with his hands over the seeds be planted. Then with a tap of his staff, vines and shrubs sports from the ground. Weaving and intertwining with each other at a flick of Gael’s finger. By the time the growth stops, there were two lean to’s around the camp. 

While the shelters for the foreseeable future were being shaped, Groz and Rune set out. Trying to find a decent amount of usable wood for the fire, though the two fireflies collectively decided to only gather enough for a small one. Since all of them have excellent night vision even without the option presented by their visors. Together they managed to gather enough for a small spiritual fire for a good portion of the night.

Ayen, much to anyone’s surprise. Had no interest in helping them set up. He instead claimed one of the lean to’s for himself, casting a series of spells over his sleeping bag while the other three tried to start their night routine. Rune makes sure her weapons and leg are taken care of. Groz trying to burrow as close to the low flame as he could. Marking that spot as his place to sleep. Gael making sure that the water they collected was purified.

So the three of them were unable to stop Ayen tossing a pack of herbs into the firepit. Red flames crackle into blue, filling the air around them with a pungent, but not unpleasant odor. Rune and Gael quickly put on the mask component out of habit. Groz Rolled away, snorting and coughing as he inhaled a big mouthful of the fumes. 

“Ugh, what in the hell!” He growled, his hand on his hammer. Staring at the offending elf. Gael taps the side of his mask, Rune tilts her head watching his visor coming to life. He sighs, slowly taking his mask off.

“It’s fine. Just a mixture to keep anything not native away.” 

“Treated Wolf’s bane and fae weed. Not enough to be toxic.” Ayen said simply waving as if there was nothing.

“So, you decide to nearly smoke us out instead of telling us?” Rune asks. Groz rumbled.

“Ok… I may not be from this side of the ocean. But there aren’t any fey circles nearby right?” 

Gael shakes his head. “None the nearest one is a hundred miles from here.” he taps his staff. “So Sir Ayden, care to explain that little stunt?”

“I doubt any of you will understand.“ he stated simply.

“Ah, typical old-world arrogance. Forgive me for being a lowly peasant. My education is nothing compared to your vast intellect.” Gael drone out.

“We may not have a degree in magical theory or specialize in space disruptions. But don’t doubt our intelligence.” Rune cut him off. She looks at him. The blue flames setting long shadows on her mix features, hair soaking in the darkness, taking on more earthy tones, her grey eyes set ablaze. Groz could help but purr as he watched the fire blaze. Gael mouth cutting into a smirk.“So, if you have any information to share with us. Anything that allows us to at least somewhat prepare for or know what we are up against. Share it.”

Ayen looks at them and sighs. He pulls out his hand. Long slender fingers asking. Rune looked at him confused, but Gael was the one who finally figured out what he was asking for. He went to his pack and brought out the prism that gave them their mission briefing. He places it into the other elf’s palm. 

“An older model of gnomish design. but I suppose it will have to do.” The elf said. And brought it close to his chest. Rune watch. Eyes soaking up the information of how the elf activates and uses the device since neither one of them actually countered. The elf drew a sigil in the light, and as prompted a 3d satellite image of the planet was shown. He slides the different images until there is one that seems to have several pings of various colors. Systematic, the patterns familiar. Blue over the cities. Green in the wilder areas. Yellow pings were random but frequent. An occasional swirl of colors where the pings overlap or spikes, but those go as quickly as they come.

“This is what we normally see. Fey circles open on certain phases or planet alignment, jump gates on-time schedules, mage portals, etcetera. Predictable to a point. This.” 

With a wave of his hand, the image changed. Instead of set points, everything seems askew. The points and colors appear random, trying to connect but ends up far from their mark. Swirls of a pattern appear and thin along with setpoints, mixing with a new light green color that wasn’t present before. One one of these swirls the group looks to be very close to. “Is what has been happening for the past two weeks. While the effects aren’t as disastrous recently. It hasn’t stabilized either.” Rune looked at the holoimage with her eyes furrowed.

“So, these points. The colors that are bleeding into each other. Those are basically the energies that usually come with the magic that comes with the fey circles, elemental planes, and such?” Rune hums.

“and since the energies are muddled together. Creatures that use these points as a homing beacon are being drawn to these anomalies instead.” Gael nods understanding more than the others. A smug grin came over the elf features.

“It seems that your colonial education wasn’t a complete waste after all” He clicks the prism shutting it down. He then hands it back to Gael. “How you deal with this information, that is up to you. I, however, am going to retire.” The elf made a motion to go to his very elaborate sleeping bag. But then stops and stares straight at Groz. “And I do recommend deactivating that illusion charm before getting closer. It may interfere with the results.” With that, the elf left the three. Rune looks to the fire. Groz grumbles as he is forced to take off his charm and puts it in a belt pocket. The dwarf illusion dropped to reveal his scaled form once again.

“Stupid know it all little…” He grumbles, replacing the amulet for a rock, and pops it in his open maw.

“Well, we figured it would be about the portal stuff. So that much didn’t change.” Gael shrugs, he glances over to Rune who was fishing for one of the MRE in. “How many rounds do you have.” Rune tilts her head causing Gael to laugh. “Don’t give me that look. I saw that rifle you were cleaning. I want to know whether It’ll be safe for me to be in the line of fire.” Rune brows raise. She clicks the magazine out, revealing the light blue bullets. Gael gulp.

“So, stick in the back with you.”

“Please, I haven’t shot you yet.” Rune child's. Putting the magazine back. “Anyway, not enough to take on an army. A militia maybe, if I can get into a good spot.” Rune sighs, rubbing her eyes. 

“I really hope that we don’t run into” she was interrupted by a pebble hitting her chest. She turned from where it came from, finding Groz once again trying to dig out a warm place for him to sleep. Occasionally spitting a small blob of magma and mixing it into the dirt.

“Don’t tempt the shadow keepers.” Groz grumbled as he digs. Rune sighs, she set her gun aside and move to put her leg bag on.

“Fine, I won’t jinx us.” Leaning back staring into the blue flames. “Still, having some idea of what to expect would be helpful. Terrain, cover. Whatever came through that portal.”

“We’ve done more with less hatchling.” Groz pointed out.

“True, but I don’t think we want to recreate the dress incident.” Gael shutters. “I swear, I’ll never look at high fashion again.” 

“You mean you don’t want to.” Groz purred.looking up at him.

“Well, last I recall you were the only one with that ‘runway’ figure.” Rune laughs. Gael groans putting his head into his hands. The tips of his ears turning a bright purple in the blue light.

“Please, let's just focus on the present. My fragile self-esteem can’t take it.” 

Another laugh from the group rang out into the night. The three fireflies began their planning. Tossing ideas of what to expect from what they know. Drawing lines in the dirt. Suggesting who would be better at scouting the area. Whether to send one of local wildlife or Gael as a hawk. Bringing up a holo-image on one of their prism's. Trying to guess from the satellite image the best place to keep watch, to approach. Groz Gael and Rune spent what felt like days doing this. And it was only when the moon rose above them, the three of them agreed that they had done all they could and decided to retire for the night. Retreating to their respected resting place to try and get some semblance of rest. Despite the mixture of emotions making it difficult to do otherwise.

If only any of them knew what was coming the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally managed to push back that writer's block. If you haven't figured it out. next chapter, or the chapter after that, we will finally be caught up with the prologue. That also means this is your final chapter to help influence which of these characters gets to join Rune. Just a single comment with a name can go a long way.  
> So let your voices be heard if you want it to be. Remember, only one can come. the fate of the others... That will be up to fate. *evil dungeon master laugh.*
> 
> Vian tarkhal nha salen fanil, Hanno.:(Rough translation) Losing you was a mistake, Brother.


	6. Through Hell's Gate: part 1.

“Alright, I know we went through this twice but let me go through it again.” Groz’s voice echoed into Rune’s earbud. She rolled her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her bag. Once again, she braces herself for another complaint. Standing beside her was Ayen. The mage was so engrossed in his device that he seemed to be ignoring everything that’s going on around him . the only vocalization he made was letting out an occasional ‘hm’ and interesting.

“The anomaly is putting off some weird-ass readings. Said anomaly is at the bottom of a pond. And we wasted a perfectly good camp because SOMEBODY decided that we need to be as close to the weird place as possible.” Rune sighs. Her fingers brush along the side of her visor just before the bump that covers her ear. After a second of searching, she found the indent that indicates a small button. She holds the pressure onto it and responds.

“Less yapping more keeping an eye out.” 

“I can walk and complain at the same time, hatchling.”A short crackle followed Groz's complaint. She looks around, eyeing the direction she last saw Groz was heading. Only when she spotted him five yards to her right did she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Did you try to speak draconic into the mic?” She asks. Again the radio filled with static. Groz voice cut in and out.

“No t- da-” His voice cut in and out, then finally, static.Rune signs, looking back to Ayen. 

“Seems this thing of yours is interfering with our coms.”.

“I did say that this will interrupt the frequencies of your communications the closer we get.” Ayen rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively as he continues to check the readings.

“You didn’t say anything about it.” Rune countered. She places a hand on Ayen’s shoulder, stopping them both to allow Groz to reconvene with them. “All you said is that we need to pack up camp and move closer to the anomaly.”

“ A place which we could have reached two hours ago. But that’s neither here nor there.” Ayen snapped. He threw off Rune’s hand. “ And I suggest you don’t touch me again.” Rune sighs, her fingers brush against the sides of her mask, trying to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Our job is to ensure your safety, sir. Don’t make it any harder for us than it is.”

“If you need to, we can always hogtie him.” Groz voice rumbled deep within his throat. The draconic took another step closer toward Ayen. The noble squeak, stumbling backward, tripping on a stray log. The mere motion rewarded him with Groz stoping a low rumbling purr escaping his throat. 

Once again, a sigh escapes from Rune’s mask. In a single long stride, she positions herself between the two. Her jaw slackens, a sentence forming on her tongue when a screech from above caught her attention. Above them, a large hawk circles the tree line, letting out another screech.

“Looks like Gael’s back.” She breathes. Rune takes out her pocket knife, using the blade to catch the light of the sun. The hawk turns their way. His wings flapping once, twice, then dives toward them, growing larger as it descends. In a plum of dirt and feathers, the hawk disappears, and Gael stands in his place, his light armor hugging his form. His eyes were visibly wide behind his visor.

“Well, kid. what did you see?” Groz grumbled.

“Did you happen to find the area where the anomaly first appeared?” Gael nods shivering.

“It’s tough to miss. Big green glowing portal. About 5 feet in the air.” Ayen’s eyes widen.

“A physical tear in reality.” He breathed. He was rushing to make a note on his device. “Which way is it? Did you manage to get a reading?”

“I was a bird…” Gael trailed off as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Then goes to point a bit with his staff.”Anyway, we may want to be careful. Lots of weird things coming from that direction.”

“Kid, what isn’t weird?” Groz grumbled.

“Fire elementals that aren't bothered by water. Floaty Undead that doesn’t rot. You know, laws of magic and nature breaking.” Gael’s body shivers, clutching his staff a bit closer to his body.

“There are some undead that is immune to such things.” Ayen huffs. Nose deep into whatever notes he’s writing down. Gael rolls his eyes, adjusting his weight from one foot to the next as he looks behind him.

“There’s more to it, I take it?” Rune asks.

  
“I don’t know, the air around the damn thing feels angry. I can’t exactly put my finger on the reason why. Even the dam trees are upset. And you know trees aren’t upset about anything!”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t get any pleasure from splinters.” Groz laughs, pushing Gael back toward the path. She heard Gael sighed, Ayen scoffing at the joke, muttering about the two imbeciles needing to start acting their ages. 

However, as they moved closer and closer to their destination, Rune made them stop. Her fingers were brushing along what looks to be claw marks scorched into the tree. She moved to the surrounding trees, finding more and more claw marks, Young trees knocked down. The point at which they snaped still smothering. The ground burned black in an obvious trail that weaves through the surrounding area. Scorching a path through any obstacle that dared get in its way.

“Well, I think we found one of your fire elementals.” Rune said, rubbing the ash in between her fingers. Groz took in a big breath through his nose then sneezed. He hacked and cough as if he had something in the back of his throat that he just couldn’t dislodge.

“Don’t smell like a fire elemental. It smells too much like, I don’t know. Like a bunch of cranky people locked together in a room.”

“You are probably just smelling Rune then.” Gael jabs. Rune rolls her eyes. Her fingers were trying to find the buttons once again. Once discovered, she pressed it several times, cycling through the options that her visor can provide. She shut her eyes when the night vision option flashed before her before finally finding the ‘sight’ that she was looking for. 

A faint blue tint overwhelms the area. As if Rune just put on a pair of sunglasses. However, despite the visible blue hue on the world, she also sees a very Visible green trail following the scorch marks. Overcast by the occasional green wave of energy from the direction they were heading.

“These things automatically record and send data when we turn them on, right?” She asks.

“Yea. It all goes straight to the computer thing we have gotten. Then gets uploaded when there’s a clear signal to a satellite.” Gael said. His arms started to wrap around himself, then he stopped. Looking around, alert.

A low moan echoed around them, sending a shiver down Rune’s spine. The three of them surround themselves around Ayen. Doing their best to keep themselves within each other sights. An alarm rang in Rune’s headset. She watches as a surge of green overcame the blue, surrounding them, then pooling below them. The ground felt hot below her boots; the scent of burning earth fills her nostrils.

“Move!” she shouts. Her hand reached behind her. Grabbing the sleeve of Ayen, and swings him out of the way, not caring as he slides on the ground. Looking very much like a turtle on his back.

All three of the fireflies turned to where they once were. Their weapons of choice trained on the spot where they once were. The ground bubbles and rises. Growing read hot as it towers above them. The creature let out a roar then screamed as Rune shot it straight in the center of its mass. The heat recedes for a brief second, Only to return at full force. It’s embers for eyes to turn toward the sound and direction of its pain.

“Oh no you don’t.” Groz slams his hammer into the creature's side. Rune thought the Hammer would pass through the thing’s skin like molasses, It’s head melted, and the wood catching on fire. Instead, it sounded as if it struck iron. The gem at the base glowing white.

Once again, the creature howled, backing away. Molten flesh starting to harden and crack as, at last, Gael released his spell. A small cloud gathered around the beast, lightning crackling above it as the air around them grew dry. All the moisture around them being drawn to the cloud, funneling into a downpour above the creature. 

Steam fills the air as water meets fire. And through it, the shadow of the creature slowly sank back into the ground. Melting, drowning under the torrent that was summoned. Through the Visor, Rune watch as the green energy grows dimmer and dimmer till nothing remained but harden lava. They all let out a sigh, relaxing slightly but keeping their weapons out and finger on the trigger.

“That’s not a fire elemental.” Rune let out, her heart pounding against her ribs. 

“It may not be what we know of, but it dies the same way.”Groz pokes the remains with his hammer, then smashes it. Small chunks pelt the rest of the party. Then he let out a purr, proud at what he just did.

  
  


“Groz, what element is your weapon again?” Rune asked.

“Earth.”

“And the dormant element?” 

“Earth.” Groz grunts, swinging the hammer over his shoulder. “Honestly don’t see why you are asking me. This thing smashes things a lot bigger than that glob of mucus.” Gael and Rune looked at each other as the group got back into position. Surrounding Ayen, slowly moving toward their destination. The pulses of green as steady as a heartbeat. The closer they get to it, the stronger the waves become. So much so that Rune had to turn her visor off before the readings blind her. 

“Yeah, well...”

“Perhaps we can hold on to the question and focus on the task at hand, yes?” Ayen pipe in. “If one of you can mark where this thing fell. I would love to study it.” Rune sighs.

“If we don’t run into anymore, sure. But first, let's see the damage this thing caused.” Rune swallowed as the words left her throat. She heard her voice full of a confidence she didn’t feel. She was carrying a tone of an experienced soldier. She should be just glad that none of the fear is showing, that her hand was still resting steadily on her rifle. That her teammates didn’t notice anything, that they allow her to fall back into the role that she had when the three of them used to work together. 

She felt her heartbeat get steadily faster as she saw the break in the treeline ahead. The browns and greys of the bark occasionally flicker with a sickly green. She felt Gael place a hand on her shoulder. A small comfort, but for her, it was enough to step through the tree line. Though what she saw was far from what she was expecting.

What hit her first was the smell of fish, rotting fish. The smell that came with the sight of a large pound reduced to little more than a small collection of puddles that wouldn’t get past her boots. Surrounded by dried plant life and the corpses of what were the residents of the lake. At the center, hovering far above the pool, was the large tear in the air, shedding its sickly light on the water below.

Wisps or ghosts wandering around the rift, lost, unsure. Using the scope on her rifle, she took a better look around the surrounding area. Through the lens, she spots what she could guess to be banshees and another one of the Lava creatures wandering on the other side of the clearing.

“Didn’t say anything about the pond being gone.” Groz snorts. Shaking his head as he inhaled another lungful of the air. 

“Oh right, I left that out. The pond is gone.” Gael retort. Rune elbowed him in the ribs, earning a long ow from him.

“Groz, Gael, looks like there are some heavy hitters on the other side. Just beyond the tree line. Feel like taking care of them?” A low growl came from her left, followed by the sound of a light plop on the ground.

“Depends on if you are making us do all the work or not.” Rune smirks. Her fingers pull out an amulet with a cross from her pocket. A small jewel in the center of it glitters in the light. Gael immediately goes into his bag full of charms. “You’ll be fine glitter fingers. I just took this one to give my gun an edge.”

“Why in god’s name do you need to-” Gael started, only to get hit once again.

“Don’t question the person with the holy gun.”Groz nods to her, also handing her a small pouch. “Light it when you are done with your half. We’ll take care of the others.” She huffs, already positioning herself into a stance that allows her not to get thrown by the kickback. Her eyes trained on the closest of the ghost.   
  
“If I get a clear shot, I’ll cover you. But until then, you have five minutes before I start shooting.” That was all she needed to say to send the other’s moving. Gael was striding ahead, slowing just enough to let Groz catch up with his legs and gear. Then, and only then did she give any attention to Ayen.

She noticed that they hadn't heard any of the unusual backhand comments on their tomfoolery. No mutters to himself, taking notes. Instead, Ayen was just staring intently at the big green light in the middle of the former pond.

“Sir Ayen.” Her voice seemingly brought him out of whatever trance he was in. He looked to her, then around momentary confusion. “I take it that your advanced knowledge isn’t limited to magic relating to space-time rifts?” 

“I do know of a few combat spells. If that is what you are implying.” The elf huffed.  _ At least he’s back to normal. _ Rune thought. 

“Good, stay behind the tree line and use them when you feel the need. I’m going to try and get most of the whisps before they get close.” The elf didn’t say anything beyond the small mutter to himself. Rune takes a breath. For a brief moment, she tries to recall what verse Gael would have used to activate the charm in her hand. Then when she had a pretty good idea, she whispered. “Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.” 

As the final words left her lips, the gem in the charm began to glow white-hot. She felt no heat. Instead, what she felt in the back of her mind was comfort. For a brief second, she wondered if the charm was feeding on her faith, or if the charm was so powerful that it was able to somewhat get past her resistance to such effects. 

These were questions to be asked when they are safe again. Rune breathes in, lines up her shot. Then after making sure the safety is off, press lightly on the trigger.

The mere action was enough to send a burst of bullets toward the first whisp. Feeling the gun recoil against her shoulder. She watches in satisfaction as the first bullet causes a faint blue aura around it to shatter and fade. Before the ghost had a chance to act, the second or third bullet pierce the form. 

The bullets’ nature was doing enough damage to cause them to just disperse like mist in the air. She follows suit one by one for each of the phantoms that gathered. They tried to get close, firing bolts of energy from their hands toward her. But they were met by a barrier of ice summoned by Ayen or the tree that Rune hid behind once she recognized The movement they used to cast. The direction that the bolt’s move was similar to someone tossing a deadly ball.

Occasionally, she sees a flash of fire or sheen of ice flare behind the tree line. The shadows that cause them moving fast behind the trees. Even with her scope, she was unable to get a clear shot from where she was. The forest provided excellent cover to the point that Rune was barely able to see what was going on. What she did see was something similar to a skeleton in sheets dancing through the trees. Groz tried his best to chase after it with stubby legs. Stopping only to Spit up large globs of magma In an attempt to hit it at range. An ember that was in the process of being quenched by a gathering of mist among the branches. 

It was then that the portal flared. Lighting branches from the open wound in the air, sending sparks raining down onto the ground. Rune trained her rifle toward it. Waiting for something to step through. Nothing. No wisp of energy. No banshee or fire elemental pulling from the ground. Just a wave of energy that flared green in her visor. It was giving a stream of data that she was unable to understand beyond some biological terms. Rune sighs and turns her rifle again to the dancing sheet that flicked out of the tree line, hovering l just out of reach of Groz’s breath. However, as the creature began to gather its energy, cold light pooling into its hands. It was standing still just long enough for Rune to get a shot in. sending three short bursts its way. 

Two of the shots connect. The thing let out a screech that sent shivers down Rune’s spine as she sent the last barrage of bullets through the thing. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as the echoes of its scream died down. She cursed, taking a breath to calm herself from its effects. And look at the other two through her scoop. Gael cuffed his hands and sent a small green flare of light toward her direction. Using the lighter in her bag. Rune set fire to the wick of the small pouch, then toss it toward the clearing.

“Area cleared.” Rune related to Ayen. Like a light switch, the elf that has either been complaining or mumbling to himself set off toward the green light. Pulling out tool after tool from his bag. Probes, orbs of different colors. Tools that Rune could only assume are of his trade. The same things to him as a scalpel and IV bags were hers. Or a pickaxe to Groz. 

He began scanning the area, putting down long crystal rods around the area. Ayen’s words were going at a mile a minute about everything he is seeing and receiving. They, the lackeys, tried their best to make a fortified position at the edge of the pond. Groz began to dig a trench. Using the displaced earth and his breath, he formed a wall before it around their sleeping bags. Gael planted the last of the few seeds he had to create a shelter from potential rain, then placed a glyph on each post for extra magical protection. They were settling in for the long haul. Since none of them knew how long it would take to get the data from the anomaly and figure out how to close it. 

  
By the time they managed to weave a decent fort, the sun had settled just above the tree line. All three of them panting from the effort, their eyes flicker to the mage and the portal as Gael set down his computer on a rock. The device flashed and lit up, Revealing a steady stream of data from the Mage’s efforts.

“He’s been studying the dam thing for hours.” Rune said. Her eyes still trained on the portal. Gael just shrugged, his eyes more and focused on the readings coming through in the air.

“Mages and their work. At least he understands half of this crap.” He waves his hand over his screen, starting the transfer process.” “There we go, the bosses will be happy. Hopefully, the guardian will make some sense in this.” Once again, at the mention of the guardian, Groz snorted.

“As if I trust a hatchling to know what the hell is going on.” Gael rolled his eyes.

  
“Keep in mind that the person who you keep calling hatchling has the potential to bend space and light to her will.”

“So do a lot of mages.”

“Mages have a limited mana pool.” Gael countered, shaking her head. “Everyone has to start somewhere.”

Rune sighs. “That amount of power wielded by anyone is unnerving. But I digress.” She again looks to the portal, her brow furrowed beneath her visor as she continues to observe their charge. Ayen hasn’t moved in minutes. His head hasn’t darted from his device to the portal, his feet not moving to check on the other instruments. The Elf just stands there, swaying back and forth, transfixed by the green light. 

Mental alarms scream in her head. She grabs her bag and places it over her shoulder. Not sure if she may need something from it. Her first aid, or extra bullets, or her sword. Gael tilts her head, following her a few feet away with his own much smaller pack. He digs through his bag, muttering until he brought out a vial of powder. Both of them stopped well outside the circle of equipment. She cups her hand and yells.

“Ayen! Sir! Everything alright?!” No response, Rune glanced at Gael, slowly moving toward him. Hand resting on her weapon. She moved beside him, the hum of energy sending a slight tingle against her skin as Rune gives a quick look over.

“Eyes red, breathing slow..” She mumbled. “Got anything for hypnosis Gael?”Gael tightened his hand on his staff and lifted it. His lips move as if he’s muttering a small spell. He taps the staff on the ground, the gem in the wolf’s jaw began to glow with an inner light. The water recedes further around them, leaving only mud. 

Small vines sprout and curl around the equipment. Flowers bloom beneath Ayen’s feet, Replacing the smell of fish for one of honey. The portal flared, startling Gael enough to stop the growth. The plants around them wither and fade. Little wisps of magic flow from the dying plants to the rods around them. But the ground remained as it was.

“That’s not normal.” Gael breathed, stepping further away from the portal and the equipment. Rune tilts her head, looking at the positioning of the rods around the portal. She looks down, noticing the lines dug into the ground lined in a fine blue powder. “Gael, you druid sometimes use magical circles, right?” 

  
“I wouldn’t know.” Gael hums and kneels in the mud. Form shrinking, clothing melting into feathers. His arms branch out, face elongating into a beak, taking the form of a hawk once again. His mighty wings beat once, launching himself into the air. Rune looks at the computer as it flashes through the data. She hums, carefully stepping over the lines. The words on the screen flow into one another. Flashes of glyphs lighting up the screen. Rune’s eyes narrow. She glances over her shoulder, making sure that Ayen was still out of it before tapping on the computer. The same flowing glyphs. 

“Sylvan? Bastard is dedicated to a dead age’” Rune grumbles. She clicks through a few of the notes, finding a doc with several notes about portal glyphs. She scrolls down, then stops. Her face went pale. Rune steps back, looking at the posts in a new light. Her eyes follow the lines that connect and go through each of the points around the portal. Beside her, Gael landed, his frantic squawks turn into words.

“He’s enhancing the damn thing. Of all the fucking glyphs ingrain into my memory.”

“I know.” Rune cut him short, already reaching up to her comm.

“Please work.” She mumbles as she tries to get a hold of any passing signal or satellite. She was randomly pushing buttons on her visor, praying that something, anything, can get through. 

What popped through the static, though, she wasn’t expecting.

_ “This is Firefly Alpha 001: Phantom sending this warning to all fireflies. The portals are releasing creatures that feed on magic and are highly volatile. Retreat! Retreat! All untrained arcane casters are at high risk of being compromised. I repeat all arcane casters are at high risk. _

Gael looks around, startled as if he heard the same message. Rune felt her hands shake. She turns to Gael.“Gael, you are a divine caster, right?”.

“I am, but Ayen…” Gael trailed off. Rune’s eyes dart back towards the circle, to the lines that pulse in the same manner as the portal. Ayen swaying back and forth in time with some unseen rhythm. 

“I need to break the circle.” Rune rushed back over the line. Her leg began to shake as part of her screams against the idea. Flashes of horror stories echo in her mind of what could happen. But she remains firm in her resolve. Rune used her cybernetic to kick up the linework, scattering the blue powder in the air. 

The hair on the back of her neck stood, an inhumane screech sounded from behind her. “Rune, look out!” Gael called. Rune twisted herself out of the way, just as a high-pressured bolt fired from the tip of his staff. The wave of water disturbing the lines where she once stood. There at the edge of the circle, Ayen floated off the ground and back on his feet. His limbs were twisting at impossible angles. Jaw slack, head sitting on his neck at an angle. 

“What in the spirit’s name is going on!”Groz roared, rushing toward them, hammer out. Rune struggled to get her sword out of the bag as Ayen began his charge once again. Rune threw the rest of the pack on the ground. Her blade singing against the hilt. The runes on the blade blaze alight, vibrating in her hand. 

“Gael! Groz! Disrupt the circle!” She screamed. Dragging the blade into the ground. The blue dust reacting violently to the magic within the ancient blade. 

“NO!” Ayen hissed with a voice that echoed with his own. His claws were digging into the earth. The blue dust starts to pale to white. Lighting crackles and pops along the linework. Chaining together and arching over the outer rim. The portal flickered, if only briefly, as the lighting formed a static cage around them. Groz's charge came screeching to a halt. Mud splattered across the electrical field, filling the air with the scent of charred earth. Gael and Rune look at each other. Eyes wide behind their vizors. Rune charge, stepping lightly on the unmarked ground toward the crazed mage. Gael sent spell after spell on the circle, trying to disrupt the rough shielding while Groz hammered on it from the outside. His jaw and nostrils were flaring red hot as his attempt to break in fails with each strike.

  
  


Rune’s blade made contact with the mage’s skin, Scrapping against an electricity charged claw. Ayen screeched, eyes glowing wild. Scales and horns formed with each breath as he began to froth at the mouth, shouting what sounded like abyssal to Rune’s ears. It was all she could do not to get hit. Sliding on the mud made worse by Gael’s spells. Her reflexes rusty from years without a proper fight, coupled with the fact that Ayen seems to be growing stronger and larger as the conflict goes on.

  
  


“Shit!” She groaned, sliding in between Ayen’s legs, nearly losing her blade.

“This isn’t working !” Gael cried out. Run looks around. The entire circle is now just patches of mud.

“ I know that!” Rune shouts back. Her sword was barely able to deflect another blow.

“Hatchlings! THat’s a bloody demon!” Groz roared. He slammed his hammer into the ground. The earth shivers and rolls from the impact, sending Gael to the ground as pillars began to erupt from the mud. Rune pants, rolling out of the direction. What was Ayen, however, was sent flying into the air by the pillar.

“You have a bloody holy charm, don’t you?”

:

  
“I don’t have it on me!” Rune yelled, trying to take advantage of Ayen on the ground. Only for her sword to slide against a sudden barrier between the blade on a killing blow. Ayen cackle and hiss. HIs deform face twists into a sadistic grin.

“Your corpses will be mine. Pride, sloth, rage. My brothers will come. We shall claim this new world as our own.” 

“Not today, Scum bag!” Gael’s scream caused Ayen to divert his attention to him. He was twirling his staff, building up momentum. His eyes trained on one of the crystal rods embedded in the ground. 

“No!” Ayen cried out. He backhanded Rune, then charge toward Gael. Cracks were forming on his hide, lighting dancing in between his fingertips.

“GAEL!” Rune’s hoarse voice echoed. She got up, rushing forward. Her blade held similar as if she was charging with a pike. But she didn’t care. The only thought going through her mind was the thought of stopping Ayen before Gael got hurt. Of a silent plea to god, to the elements, to whoever may be watching to help her.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The glyph of Rune’s blade changed. The glow shifted from an earthly amber to a piercing white. Piercing through the demon’s back as if it was butter. When so many times before, the blade bounced off the shifting’s mage’s hide. Ayen’s eyes grew dim, choking up blood, watching as Gael swing the blade end of his staff, with his might at the crystal rod. Humming with energy.

  
  


The world lost all sound as that one shattered. The portal above flared, flickered. Then, it imploded. Rune felt herself rise into the air toward the light. She clawed desperately at the ground, sabbing her sword into the soft earth to remain grounded. Gael was doing the same thing as Rune was. Vines warped around his arms and hers as if the world was reaching out to save its children. But it was no use. The vines snapped. Her body floated upward, toward the green rift that grew smaller. The reversed gravity already sent her items through the anomaly. 

Her vision was encased with green, and flying bodies. Then, only a sea of white and shadow remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months of writer's block and dealing with the world, I finally managed to get the first part of the 'transfer' done. And when I said the first part, I mean it. There was so much correcting done that I wasn't able to fit it into one chapter comfortably. I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Through Hell's Gate: part 2.

It was difficult to know when Rune finally regain conciseness. When she opened her eyes, the world around her spun. Multiple alarms buzz from her earpiece, adding to the ringing in her ears. The vision provided by her visor fizzled like an old broken tv set. Rune winces, Feeling her muscles and joints creak as she forced her arm to her helm. Her fingers fumbled around her temple. Trying to find the button that would turn everything off, to give her pounding head a moment of relief. 

When she finally found it, the alarms fell silent, and her vizor turned into just a fancy pair of sunglasses. Her hand flopped back onto the ground. A loud crunch echoed all around her.

It was only then that Rune noticed the cold. Only then, as the ringing in her ears faded and her vision cleared that her brain recognized the sound of an object fallen onto the snow. She took a breath. She was trying hard not to panic as she goes through her checklist. She moved her fingers, the toes on her one foot. Checking on her wrists, elbows, leg movement. When she tried to move her cybernetic, She hears the sound of the mechanic’s struggling. 

_ “No, no, no.” _ Rune cursed. She lifts her knee, the blood draining in her face as she saw the amount of frozen mud caked around her foot. Rune flinches with every movement, her gloved fingers digging at the muck around the ankle, trying to get as much of it free as she could from the nooks between the joints. 

_ “Please work. God, please let that work.”  _ She bit her lip and tried to move the joint again. A clear whirl sound rewarded her efforts, and the foot moved. Rune relaxes, if only slightly, and put her arm across her chest.

  
  


“Good. I’m not a cripple in hell.” Rune flinches at the sound of her voice. She tests the cybernetics again, noting a slight hiccup in the movement as she rolled the foot.  _ “Not yet, at least.” _

The cobwebs were finally cleared just enough for reality to sink in. For the dread of what has transpired to hit without the adrenaline to numb it.  _ “Come on, Rune, breathe. Freak out when you’re safe. Panicking here will only ensure your death.” _ Her mind goes through the events, trying to piece together the where, how, and why.  _ “Recount. The mage went mad, made a deal with some demon. The portal.  _ She looks up and sees a familiar sickly green tear in the air. But instead of hanging in the middle of a pond, it hovers against the walls of a cavern.  _ “Spat me out somewhere else,”  _ she concluded. 

Gingerly she pushed herself up and tried to take a good look around her.

The walls of the small alcove shine with ice, reflecting the pastel light of the rift. If it wasn’t for the danger the light source poses, Rune could have easily called the display beautiful. The more she looks around, the more her half-elven eyes were able to see. She was able to pick out the edges of an opening in the ceiling, the faint moonlight radiating down upon her. A dark nook appeared to be sheltered from the snow all around her. When she turned her back away from the rift, she saw the outline of the cave’s entrance. Embedded in the snow and rock, she found several items that got sent with her. Rune found several pieces of damaged equipment that used to belong to the mage. Her bag somehow managed to come through with everything in tack. She discovered her rifle laying against the wall, frozen to the touch. Rune strapped it to her back and was about to search for her sword when she spots a mound of snow moved, followed by a low moan.

The memory of Gael floating up through the portal flashed in her mind. Rune’s breath hitched. She double-checked on the safety on her gun, then rushed to the mound. Her hands grew numb through the gloves as she pulls Gael’s body from the snow. His pack is soaked and tatters at his side, the many contents barely contained by what remained.

“Gael! Come on, soldier, wake up.” Rune checked his pulse, his heartbeat. Only once she made sure hypothermia was a factor did she then began to shake his body gently. Trying to get a response. Nothing. Rune then proceeds to dig through her pack. She let out a sigh of relief as she found a small packet. She tore it open and began to wave it underneath Gael’s nose.

The effect was instant. Gael gasps for air. His limbs flail to life, pushing his way out of Rune’s arms and against the cavern wall. His arms around his knees, eyes wild as he took in his surroundings. Breathing is coming in rapid gasps.

“Gael, Gael! It’s ok! It’s me! “ Rune rasp. She lifts her hand from her rifle slowly and removes her visor and mask. At the sight of this, Gael’s body tense then relaxes at the sight of Rune’s face. 

“Rune! Thank the spirits…” Gael shivers. He looks around. “Where are we?”

“I have no idea. The only guess I have is that we are either far north or south in the southern hemisphere.” She kicked the snow with her boot, felt her foot made a connection with something buried in it. She dug through it. Then she smiled when she found both Gael’s staff and her own weapon. 

“At least we aren’t defenseless.” She handed the staff to Gael. The elf took it, shivering as he puts his weight on it. His exposed fingertips were red. 

“Don’t know about you, but I wasn’t planning on a winter vacation.” 

“Tell me about it... the leg isn’t cut out for cold environments. And I think the mud may have made things worse.” Rune pats her cybernetic. “We need to get to shelter before hypothermia sets in. come on. There’s a nook up there that may be a bit more secure. At least maybe enough for us to stay warm till dawn.” Rune moved to collect a few broken staves from the mage’s equipment, snapping off the crystal and metal and taking only the pole. She heard the shuffling of feet in the snow behind her, the ragged breath of Gael behind her.

“Gael, we are going to be ok.” Those words felt hollow as it left her lips.

“Rune... I, this place is wrong. It feels broken.” Gael’s exposed face paled despite the redness of his checks. His eyes widen. Several emotions cycled as his breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation: fear, shock, a sense of loss.

“Rune. I- I can’t." 

The rift behind them crackles to life. It’s sickly light overtaking the moonlit walls. Tendrils descend onto the ground like points on a clock, planting their green seeds within the earth. Rune puts the face shield back on and clicks the safety off the rifle.

“This is going to be just like Rio all over again, isn’t it?” Gael’s body tremble. His knuckles turning red as his grip on the staff tighten. The moonstone hums to life, only to give the wolf head it’s embedded in a more haunted look.

“No, It’s much, much worse than Rio.” Gael whispers. The two of them watch as the tumors embedded into the ground grew, then burst. The shockwave nearly sweeping the weary elves off their feet as the tumors hatched into creatures from the beyond. One sank into the ground, melting the snow and the ice as the earth bubbles up molten hot, eyes blazing with rage, with hatred. Another did precisely the opposite of the first. Instead of sinking, the green rises into the air. The cold of the air condenses around it, darken the energies of its birth. The newly born creature twirls in the air and shrieks. Letting the world know it’s presence, it despair.

The final pod. That was the one that caused both Gael and Rune to tremble despite the cold. For sweat to form on their brow. For their hands to shake and grow numb. Maybe it was her human numbness to magic that dulled the sound. Perhaps it’s her elven blood blocking out the charm. But Rune could still hear it at the back of her mind. The sound of children’s cries, their screams as fires crackle and pop that fester like an open wound. The sound of an explosion, of gunfire. The feeling of a building falling down all around and crush her, shattering the leg that’s no longer there. 

Stunned by the upbringing of terrors past, It allowed for the demon to slink into the shadows without them noticing. Long limbs faded from sight, its many eyes watching, waiting as the Rage was the first to move. It’s movements slowed down by the frozen air, the molten skin in a constant state of hardening and reheating. It left a trail of bare ground as it charged towards them. 

Even with the demon movements slowed, The elves were affected in the same manner. The unknown amount of time spent in the snow slowed their reactions enough that they were barely able to roll out of the way. The heat of the demon’s claws scorching the air above them. 

The demon of despair, however, had no such penalties. It floats leisurely in the air. Dancing around the calcified heart of the rift. When its claws move, the cold air condenses around it, then launches a rain of ice spike at its victims. Rune unable to do more than dodge out of the way. Her muscles sore from the day’s events. 

“Gael. please tell me you can slow that thing down.” She yelps as another icy bolt graze against her left leg—the cold sending a sense of fire up the nerves of her stump. Gael duck and weave away from the claws of the elemental. His free hand moves to toss a seed toward the banshee. His lips frantically muttering between breaths. The words stop at a snap of his finger, nothing. He snaps again, eyes wide, panicking. 

“It’s-” The words were cut off with a scream. Rune glance back just to watch as out of the shadows, a long-limbed formed pounce onto Gael. Clawing at him. Rune gasps. Her rifle shaking in her hand as she watches the fire elemental began to engulf his free hand. The moonstone within Gael’s staff roared to life. As if it senses it’s master’s peril. The snow around the cave swirls and contended around Gael, Drowning the rage demon on top of Gael, steam erupting from the temperature differences. It condenses into a globe around him, then expanded outwards. Pushing the terror of Gael’s screaming body. Rune didn’t have enough to react as the wave comes crashing into her. Soaking her to the bone, The ice-cold water expelling the air from her lungs as she was pushed back a few feet. 

She heard the familiar shriek of the banshee behind her. She gasps, turning to see the robes of the creature weight down. The water begins to harden around its form. She gasps for a breath, hands shaking as she lifts her rifle and fires. The hail of bullets imbeds themselves into the icy armor. But it only took one striking true at its head to cause the creature to drop to the ground. She turns, eyes frantic to find the terror lurking in the shadows. And found it prowling against the walls. It’s many eyes bright. It was looking at her, through her. 

She could feel the creature trying to push its way through the resistance gifted to her. Digging up memories, both fresh and buried. It does everything it can in those brief moments to get her to flinch, to present an opportunity for it to pounce. An opportunity Rune will never give it as she once again pulls the trigger.

The sound of bullets ripping through flesh fills her ear. The sound of children screaming in the fire joined it in the back of her mind. For each shot that connects, It made her pay for it. A new scream to add to the choir. To send another tear down her cheek. She fired upon it until Its body is nothing more than a few stray wisps fading into the night. 

It was only then that Rune rushed to Gael’s side. The remains of his robes shredded open on his back. Long gashes marred his pale skin on his lower back. The edges inflamed—blood oozing out of the wounds in small trickles. Gael’s body shivers violently as quiet whimpers escape his lips. Rune rushed to remove the damp robe. She tears the cleanest looking part into long strips. Every aspect of her mind screaming as she uses them to stop the bleeding. It was only then that she dared to look at his arm.

  
  
  


Gael’s hand up to an inch beyond his wrist was chard beyond her recognition. Long elegant fingers reduced black stubs. Pieces of bone sticking out of his flesh. She gently probes the blackened skin. And heard no reaction, no screams of agony, no flinched or movement within his hand. No response until she felt the blistering flesh. That was where he cried out.” 

“This isn’t good.” She heard her own voice slurred the words. She moved to get Gael’s remaining arm around her shoulder. Eyeing his staff with concern. The moonstone embedded within the wolf’s head still pulses frantically. The runes down the wood blazed alive. She brushes her glove against the wood and felt a jolt shake up her arm. As if the staff was trying to prevent her from picking it up. Then, the tingle’s fade. And she felt the concept of words float through her mind as the glow around the staff fade.

_ Safe. Ally help. Run.  _ Rune didn’t have time to question it. Nor did she had the time to pick up the staff. For right as she moves to stand. The calcified heart of the rift Pulse and shuttered to life. Rune shrugged off Gael’s arm. Her eyes flickered over him when he cried out for a brief moment before she once again pulled out her rifle. It’s barrel trained on the large pair of claws that are prying the rift open. It’s horned head sticking through. Of all the creatures, this thing spat out. To Rune, this was their king. She found herself fumbling for another magazine for her rifle. Fingers twisting around the cross that remained wrapped around the gun as it stepped through. Her mind frantically trying to remember the words as the demon stares down at her with its many eyes. To send more of its servants through the gate with a mere growl.

* * *

The green asshole in the sky ate his friends.

That was Groz reasoning through the haze of trying to break through a lighting field. He saw Gael smashed the crystal. And as if some switch was flipped. The dam thing went from spitting crazy out to sucking everything else back in. He was helpless behind a wall as the two knife ears were floating into the hole. Then the portal just vanishes with a barely audible  _ pop.  _ At the same time, the wall finally came down.

Groz howled and spat up magma at where the rift once stood for taking his friends. He smashed the remains of Ayen into a bloodied paste for being a greedy bastard. The earth trembled beneath his hammer as he rage. Then as he was panting, his blood cooled down. The earth draconian tried to do everything his rock for brains could think of. Groz tried to contract another team, but the only answer he got was static. He tried to replicate the circle on the ground of the bastard mage. But in the end, he just drew random trenches. 

His clumsy claws tried to dig through the remaining packs. Hoping that either Gael or Rune kept something magical and useful. But then Groz remembered who his team was. A half-elf that was resistant, almost allergic, to magic. A elf whose spells were cast through asking a daisy nicely and smoking some herbs. The herbs he didn’t smell anywhere near the camp. 

When everything he could think of was tried and failed. When the sun had fallen, and the moon was obscured by the clouds above. Groz did the only thing his exhausted body could do. He dragged all of their items to where the portal once was

_ “Maybe Eledos was right about me being bad luck.”  _ He thought for the first time in years of his mate as his claws dig through the mud. Even now, he could feel her tail smacking him in the head. Eledos voice hissing in the back of his mind of how he had done something foolish.

_ “Age isn’t wisdom guaranteed, and your pride and arrogance will empty any cup of wisdom you got.”  _ It was the only thing he ever hated about her. The fact that she always managed to cut through the crap and still ended up being right in the end.

He spat into the small nest he made into the earth. His mind-wandering to the what-ifs. 

If he wasn’t on the team, would both of them still be here? If Groz was more attentive, would it have been him being sucked up instead of the elves? His mind wandered toward the tavern. Gael probably would have ended up in the same situation, but Rune? It was Groz that had convinced her to take up the job. It was him that said nothing would happen to her. 

If he would have just kept his mouth shut. Rune would be on earth, saving lives instead of needing her own life to be saved.

“Earth be beneath their feet. Give them strength,” He muttered, dragging the two duffle bags closer to his head. With each breath, he inhaled the lingering remains of their sent.

“Air be in their lungs, to ensure their freedom. Fire in their hearts, give them courage. Water fill their blood, give them the wisdom to temper the fire.” Groz weeps. He curled up into a ball, head resting on his paws as he continues. Falling asleep as he finishes his prayer.

“Shadows of the moon hide them, keep them safe should they need it. Light of the sun, shine their way back home. So we may meet again.”

* * *

_ Click, click-click.  _ No more bullets rain down upon the pride demon. Nothing left the magazine to embedded itself into the demon’s many eyes. Any blood that remained in Rune’s face drained into the core of her stomach as she recognized the sound. The demon laughter rang into ears, as if the full clip of rifle bullets only tickled it. Each step closes the distance between them. It’s footstep crunches on top of the body of its servants. Rune’s fingers tremble as she struggles to find the zipper on her bag.

_ “We’re going to die.”  _ The words formed in Rune’s hand as with one claw, The pride demon grabbed her arms. Threatening to crush them as it lifts her to its maw. She could feel the breath warm against her face. 

Even though the mask, she could smell the sulfur as it brings her closer to its lips.  _ “We’re going to die.”  _ Rune gritted her teeth. She wanted to close her eyes as she met her end, to pray to her god to save her. All she could do is stare into the crystal heart of the rift beyond the demon. Wondering how many she had failed.

* * *

Earth draconics don’t dream. Not in the same manner as humans or elves. They relive the history, the past. Most time’s it’s just their memories replaying before them. Some times, after consuming enough of the surrounding stone or most of the meat of a carcass, They gain a glimpse of that body’s life. Of a significant event that happened in the history of the surrounding area. 

Some earth draconics train to enhance this ability. To see more for less. Groz, however, isn’t one of them. He wants to enjoy animal flesh without the extra baggage. And anything else is just a movie that he could not turn off. So when Groz opens his eyes to something that doesn’t feel like a history lesson, when his first waking breath was filled with the scent of magic. His reaction was to grab the nearby hammer. 

Groz spit at his feet. And saw that the warm red glow was quickly consumed by a rolling fog. The vapors of that dark mist cut through his clothing, his scales. Chilling someone who lived on and within mountains most of their life straight to their bones. All Groz could do was turn toward every slight sound. He growled toward the shadows.

“Dam the fates, I don’t have all night!” He smashed his hammer into the earth as he felt something slivering nearby in the darkness. “Come on! If you are going to try and snatch me, At least have a pair of stones and give me a fight! It’s more than I can say for my friends, ya bastards!” The creature in the shadows stopped, watching. Then like a tickle in the back of his skull, he heard.

_ “I did not take them.”  _ The voice sounded feminine, young. Groz snort as he lifts the hammer.

“I believe that as soon as I grow wings and fly Darkspawn.” 

_ “Not all that hide in shadow fell into darkness.”  _ There was a long tired sigh all around him. _ “ here I am, about to offer you help… even as you insult me.” _

Groz claws tighten around his weapon. “Don’t play games with me. Any gift horse you give will only come to bite my scaled ass in the end.”

  
  


_ “Even if what I offer is a chance of saving those that you deemed lost.” _

“You lie. Shadows always lie. They. are GONE!” He roared, charging in the first direction he felt movement. Hammer swinging around. Trying to connect at the being that had come to taunt him. To offer him the one thing that he wants more than anything right now. He felt himself being lifted up into the air. His bowed legs kicking wildly. He heard the wind howled around him as he rocketed upward into the darkness. Going higher and higher until he found himself staring at a faint shimmer of a dragon’s head. The mist that gives it shape made it appear to glow softly in the darkness. The dragon one nostril huffs a ploom of moisture into his face. He felt a snarl stop short in the back of this throat. Realizing that he was at this thing’s mercy.

_ “No, they are not gone. Not yet.”  _ The voice was starting to feel as annoyed as Groz felt himself,  _ “But, their chance of survival grow slim the longer you fight me.”  _ It was then he was lowered back to the ground.

“And what do you get out of this smoke ball? Why help me?” A loud ruffle of wings lift.

_ “While your kind sees the past, we see fragments of the future, threads of possibilities. Choices leading...”  _

“Darkness be damned. Speak plainly!” The dragon sighed.

_ “An investment. In the hopes of our world will come out of this incursion unscathed. Or a distraction from what must be done. Whichever path the thread leads,”  _ Groz heard two heavy thuds land beside him. He sniffs, finding himself smelling the faint traces of his friends, as well as his own backpack.

_ “You may find these useful..”  _

“Right more stuff for me to lug around. Didn’t say anything of how.” The air around him swirl. Beneath his feet, traces of the circle remerged. The faint pulse of the rune outlining the coil of the dragon’s tail that surrounds him. The Wyrm spread her wings, speaking in a tongue that sends shivers down his spine. Before him, tendrils of shadow rip open the rift once again. In its light, the mist recoil from the dragon’s body. The dragon screeches as the light start to burn at the delicate white skin beneath. The rest of its long body quivers, the remaining of the tail threatens to slink away into the shadows. 

_ “Sister’s guidance. I won’t be able to hold the tear for long.”  _ The voice strained in his mind. As if she’s saying it beyond grinding teeth. Groz nods, He tosses the two bags into the portal. Straps his own onto his back. He then looks up, Eyes staring into the faint amethyst one’s high above him. He lifts his hammer to it.

“I better not regret this lady!” Despite the pain that the shadow Wyrm is suffering, he heard a slight joking undertone in the dragon’s response.

_ “Jump in swinging. I don’t want to search for another investment.”  _

And so he did. He jumps into the maw of green. Hammer raised high above his head.

* * *

The calcified heart of the rift once again crackles to light. Three shadows appeared from within the green. Shadows that started as a small dot and grew. Rune snarled. She didn’t want another demon to come through. To watch as that thing tear the defenseless, possibly dying Gael, as this bastard is playing with its food. But The creature didn’t notice, licking its lips as a loud snarl echo from one of the dots. Rune’s eyes widen as a familiar silhouette grew behind the demon’s head. Her heartbeat quicken, a grin break beneath her mask as one of the shadows raises its hammer over behind it. 

The Pride demon only looked behind when a pair of duffle bags plonks against its’s head.

He looked back at the rift, confused about its existence, to have its face caved in from the third dot. Gravity only adding to the strength of the snarling draconian now on top of the pride demon’s head. The demon howled, dropping Rune. She gasps, landing on her rifle as it stumbles. A rage-fueled Groz, foaming magma at the mouth, dug his foot into the creature’s mouth. With one claw, he grabbed the demon by the horn. With the other, he removed his hammer, lifting it high above his head, and smash it into the same mark. Splattering brain matter onto the upper reaches of the cavern. 

The body began to stumble, not able to stand. Rune closed her eyes. Waiting for the body to crush both her and Gael. However, she just felt the ground shake beside her. She cracked open an eye. Groz lifting his hammer over his head and smashed the body in again. Not stopping until its head was an oozing dent into the ground. His breaths coming in pants. 

“Groz. “ Rune breathed. The draconian snout snapped toward her direction. With a final spit onto the corpse, he jumped off and landed before her. His voice rumbled.

  
“You look like shit.” Rune wasn’t sure if she started crying first or laughing. All she knows was her body shaking violently as her breath came through hiccupping sobs. She felt Groz hands. Hot against the soaking cold armor shake her shoulders.

“Doc, snap out of it. I don’t have enough room to carry both of you out of here.” Rune couldn’t speak. She could only nod in acknowledgment. Her mind breaking as hypothermia begins to settle in.

“Can you walk?” Such a simple question. Rune moves to stand. Her limbs trembling violently as she uses the corpse of her would-be killer to help her to stand. She took a step with her right leg, finding no trouble. However, when she put pressure onto her left. She stumbled into Groz. She twists her head and groans when she saw the ankle of her cybernetic encased with ice.

“Dam it..” She cursed. Rune points to Gael’s staff. Her voice raw croaking. “Hand me that would you?” Groz rolled the staff with his foot. This time there was no shock. Only the coolness of the wood against her glove. A sense of willingness to help float into her mind before falling quiet as she leans against the staff. Groz then lifts the unconscious elf as gently as he could in his claws. His voice echos. Snout pointing behind the rift. 

“There’s a small nook back there. Might be the best place for the two of you right now.”

“Groz how’” Rune started only for a short snarl to cut her off.

“Save your energy, hatchling.” The draconic snapped, then the undertone of his words change into a series of low croaks. “The kid doesn’t smell too hot. You’re going to need it.”

Whether those short words were the cause of a sudden burst of energy or the meer presences of Groz, Rune wasn’t entirely sure. However, it was enough for her to hobble her way up the steep hill. To squeeze into the small nook, the draconic behind her had sensed. The darkness within was enough for Rune to squint. Not comfortable enough to rely solely on her natural vision. Rune’s trembling fingers brush along the side of her visor. Once again, the alarms rang into ears. Static and alerts wash over her eyes. Though this time, she actually was able to understand it.

_ Warming! No compatible satellite within range. Please refer to the main drive to deactivate this alert. _

_ Warning! Visor connection to the main drive is down. Proceed? _

_ Warning! Communication system down. Proceed? _

Rune sighs. Her fingers brushing along the side of her visor once again. She tried the zipper on her bag, relieved to found that she could get it unjammed. She reached in and pulled out a flashlight. Her thumb click against the switch. The white light shining brightly upon a half-rotten body sitting at the far corner of the cave.

  
  


She drew blood from biting her lip. Struggling not to scream from the sight. Not to drop the flashlight and hobble back into Groz.

“That’s not ominous at all,” Groz grumbled. He laid Gael’s body against the wall. Then pick up the other corpse. Rune snatching a letter from its hands before it was tossed down back toward the rift. Her hand moves across her chest in a cross, muttering an apology and a prayer for the fallen. Groz snorts at the motion. He lifts his hammer back over his shoulders. Signaling for her to stay there and left.

When he was gone, Rune quickly moved to get herself out of the drenched clothing clinging to her body. Laying them down nearby to hopefully dry. She then did the same for Gael. Removing his wet trousers. By the time Groz returned. Carrying two duffle bags on his back and several large splintered logs in his arms. Rune was in the process of cleaning Gael’s back with an alcohol-soaked rag. Her resting on her knees, leg placed next to her clothes. 

Groz shrugs the bags off next to Rune, careful not to drop it on top of the surgeon kit currently in use. Several used syringes folded up in a used cloth. Groz grunts as he sets the large logs down. Using one of his claws, he scrapes against the floor of the nook. Then, once he was sure it was deep enough, a gargling sound emerged from deep within his throat. He spits into the dent, then lays down a smaller piece of the log on top of the lob of magma. 

“No kindle?” Rune asks. Focus on tapping a large patch onto Gael’s back. Groz shrug. Spiting again onto the log to make sure it catches. 

“Faster this way. How is he?” Rune’s voice quiver. Moving to grab a clean patch and goth to wrap around Gael’s chest.

“Do you want me to be honest or optimistic?”

“Doc, both of you are nearly as naked as the day as your born. If I didn’t know better, I’d be leaving two be.” Rune let out a gag. The growing tongues of the flames casting long shadows on her face.

“If the hypothermia doesn’t get either of us. I know I won’t be able to save Gael’s hand. Not after it was sucked into basically hot magma. “ She waves her hand to the surgeon kit, frustrated. “Though I don’t think I won’t be able to take it off until my hand stops shaking. I was barely able to give him the shots.”

“Groz beamed. “That’s good, then!” Rune sighs, shaking her head.

“ That’s if hypothermia doesn’t get us... Gael” she felt the words get stuck in her throat. She moved to turn on the flashlight, letting it’s white light shine on Gael’s back before she applied the goths.

Around the oozing wound, a web of black veins could be seen starting to form. The skin inflamed in between them. She applies a slab of something green. Then placed it on his back.

  
  


“ It’s… the test kit confirmed that this is magical in nature. “ Rune droned. She brushes a hair away from Gael’s face. “I think I can delay it, ease the pain, but.” She trailed off, not wanting to voice the rest of the question.

“Isn’t Gael able to cast on himself? I could have sworn that he-”

“Gael may not be able to cast any spells.” Rune cut him off, visibly shaking. “When we fell through. Something happened, I don’t know what. He was freaking out about this place, feeling broken. Then more of those dam things came.” Groz felt his leg stand.

“We need a wizard,” Groz concluded. He moves to the pile of bags, digging through them until he found his own. He unpacked, placing most of the MRE and waterskins next to Rune, his spare clothing. 

“Groz. you don’t know if you will be able to find anyone.”

“If I don’t try, you are as dead as Gael is gonna be.” Groz grunts. He places the throwing chain and the daggers on a belt and straps it against his chest. 

“Groz, give me an hour to let the cybernetic dethaw.” Groz growled.

“Hatchling, I don’t need to tell you how stupid what you are about to suggest is.” He swung the now empty pack over his shoulder.“He needs a doctor, And you can still shoot a gun. If you go out there and that leg fails you.” “Gael purred. Rune shaking fingers, moved to lean Gael against the wall. She then hands Groz a note.

“I can’t understand what this says. But from what I can tell, this was meant to be someone’s final words. Might mean that there’s a town nearby.”

Groz flip opens the note. Taking a quick glance then places it into his side pocket. “Not in anything I recognize.” 

“Do you have your charm still?” Groz nods. Rune sighs. She crawls toward the bags, fishing for a new set of clothing. “Good… Are you sticking around till dawn?” Groz spits into the fire. He reached into his grab bag of ores and took a small claw full, and shoved it into his maw. He glances at the two of them. At Gael’s pale and sweating form, At Rune without a leg.

“No, we may not have the time to wait.”

* * *

Somewhere in Hinterlands, sheltered from the sudden snow storm that hit it. Solas found himself stirring from his slumbers. For the second time in the night, he felt the fade shuttered in an unfamiliar way. A way that gives him pauses and question his original goal. As he pushed away from his tent’s flap, he found that he was not alone in the night. 

Sitting at the fire was a large, seven-foot-tall man. His ebon horns pointing skyward, onyx skin seems only darker in fire’s light. The man appears to be lost in thought. His let hand flexing reflexively. 

“Seems I’m not the only disturbed from slumber.” He paused, taking the time to consider where this conversation would go before asking. “Does it bother you?” The Qunari shakes his head.

“No, it tingles from time to time but beyond that.” He drops his hand and just stares at the sky. The twin moons just covering the echo of green in the distance. “Just.. everything seems surreal at times, that’s all.”

“A Qunari being claimed the herald of Andraste, a mage.” The qunari head bolted up.

“Shh!” He quickly looks around, his hands both moving frantically. He only “Please. Not out loud.” Solas tilts his head. The fear he had seen from quite a few mages since his awakening. Once something as natural to everyone as breathing, it is now the stigma for fear and superstition. 

“My apologies. I am just unuse to someone who so Hesitant to admit what they are, even goes so far to hide it.” That was awarded by a quiet laugh from the man. He removes a ring from their right hand, then opens it over his bastard sword. Watching as a small flame dance briefly over it.

“Solas, you dream in the fade. Surely you have seen what happens to mages here. Even if you can avoid it.” He closes his fists. A frown gracing his lips as he whispers. “A qunari, even a vashoth, is enough to make most people run and look at you with distrust. A Qunari mage? I” The man sighs. Placing the ring back onto his large fingers. “It’s probably just a foolish attempt to give people one less thing to fear.”

“Perhaps to some. To others, it shows that you care what others think of you.” Solas sat across from him. The man before him is a chance to right a mistake. He knows he needs to get on the man’s good side. 

“Maybe. Still not sure if I’m cut out to lead this holy march, though.” The qunari shrugs. 

“Herald.” 

“Narzi.” The man spoke quietly. As the qunari turned towards him, Solas could see the ghost of a smile grace his lips.

“ Soon all I’m going to be hearing ‘herald’ this and ‘herald’ that, I would appreciate it if a fellow non-Adrastian would not join them.” Narzi pats the bastard sword on his lap. “ Especially one who kept my secret when it was so easy to do so.”

“Narzi. Then” Solas corrected. “If it’s any constellation, You might be able to lead better than most. Then again, Power does have a way of changing people.” Solas whispered the last part so quietly that Narzi was barely able to catch it. 

“Well, here’s to hope that We solve this problem before the change becomes noticeable.” He stood, stretching. His giant neck giving out loud pops as he rolls his head. “ I think I’m going to try and get some shut-eye. Don’t stay up too late.” Solas nods. Waiting for the qunari to duck his head back into the tent. The elf then looks toward the sky, toward the flicker of green of the veil being partially torn down.

For now, Narzi would be a great use to him. Solas can only hope that he can stay distant enough to not get attached to the people around him, not without endangering his own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the die-cast and the choices made, Groz made it through, and Gael is left seriously injured. I would admit that this chapter had left me nervous. If it wasn't for some friends helping me out a bit with the combat, I feared that it would end up like the previous one.   
> With that, I will admit that next week, there may be an 'influence the fates' depending on how Gael's dice rolls go as I write. But we shall see.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Any tips or tricks are always appreciated. Until next time!


	8. Athuor's note: Influence the fates

Once again, the fates have aligned. The majority has chosen. And Groz has, in his way, joined Rune on Thedas. However, Gael remains in critical condition. Throughout my writing of the next chapter, I’ll be making rolls to determine his fate. But even if he'd survived, he will be in no condition to fight.

Before that, I must announce that I am trying to recover the old prequel that I had written several years ago and never posted. I’ve noticed that I’ve made this stylize this as a sequel. So some things may not make sense if I don’t at least try and do so. The intro chapter is already uploaded. Fingers crossed that I make more sense rewriting this now than nearly a decade ago.

And now, with the fates. Fireflies must always have three to a unit, and their weapons will not let just anyone wield them. So, like before, I shall leave it to the readers to help write this adventure. and keep the character creation in check.

I've written up a few demos of the candidates. Their personality, any special abilities they may have, and a sample of their interaction with something else. They won't appear right away. But their appearance is guaranteed to catch the eyes of someone. 

* * *

Name: Faena

Gender: Female

Race: High elf

Age: 87 (physically mature, but considered about 16 to elven cultural standards)

Height: 6’4”

Description: blonde hair to her waist, silver eyes.

Knowledge of the video game: none

Character bio: a magically gifted student doomed to wait due to her culture’s view on age and maturity. She was biding her time working part-time in an enchantment shop until her 100th birthday (18) where she hope to actually start with her life. That was the plan, until one of the ancient artifacts in the shop decided to activate.

Special abilities: As a high elf, Faena has a natural aptitude for the arcane arts. This usually gives them a head start to spells, alchemy, enchantments, and such. Coupled with the training she has already received so far, she would be considered a full-fledged mage when she reached 18 by elven standers.

High Elves’ lifespan usually ranges from 700-1,000 years. However, few live to their full potential lifespan.

Ease of writing: Difficult

Demo paragraph:

She watches the breach shutters and pulses. Long finger twirls with a long strand of her golden hair. Her eyes went wide as a streak of energy flickers behind the clouds. The raw arcane power it gave off send a shiver down her spine.

“Breathtaking.” She breaths. Faena heard the crunch of snow behind her. She smiles. She knows that no one would understand her. But still, felt the need to voice her thoughts.

“All my life I dreamed for a chance like this. To find the unknown, to test the limits of what we know about magical theory.” She turns and smiles, eyes glittering like a child. “To think that if it weren’t for that artifact, I would have had to wait for decades more for this chance.”

* * *

Name: Igni Quick-heart

Gender: male

Race: light dragon.

Age: 102

Description: A fully grown dragon the size and body of a panther. Dark honey, feather-like scales. Emerald eyes that shine like torches in the dark. Two mammal ears that move with each sound. His whip-like tail always on the move. Beware those who don't watch their sweets, if not watched, they may end up in his rat-like paws.

Knowledge of the video game: none

Bio: Playful and Inquisitive, Igni is quick in the air and even quicker in the trees. Despite the flock’s elders urging caution, Igni was the first to head toward the disturbance that everyone sensed at the edge of their territory. Curiosity kills the cat. What does that make him when he decided to jump through?

Special abilities:

Light dragons are the smallest and most fragile of the dragonkin. However, what they don’t have in size and strength, they make up for it in speed and agility. A fully grown light dragon at the peak of its life can reach hypersonic speeds for short bursts, lacking the stamina to sustain this speed for long. 

Breath weapon: they can focus the light around them and release a plasma bolt. (think toothless)

Camouflage: Their scales are able to reflect light surrounding them, rendering them near invisible. 

Light absorption: Since there’s a high energy cost for most of their abilities, Light dragons develop the ability to absorb most of the energy requirements through sunlight. However, raiding a bakery for high-calorie sweets are always a good secondary option.

True sight: Instead of regular sight, Igni can see slight fluctuations of energy within living creatures, or their ‘spirit’ as he calls it. Through training, he can see fluctuations of colors in this energy to determine the type of energy, emotions, or even lies. 

However, this also means a large burst of energy he wasn’t prepared for or no living creatures nearby can leave Igni blind.

Spell focus: Igni found joy in creating colorful illusions and images to convey stories and thoughts rather than use his natural affinity for light base magic for more destructive means.

Ease of writing: easy

Demo paragraph: The templar swung his sword at the dragon, but the dragon just danced around his blade. Chirping and clicking away, It’s honey scales glistens in the sunlight. Each attempt to land a hit only met with snow as the tail whipped his wrist away. HIs shield bashes meet only open air. Then, the dragon just vanishes right in front of him. He scans the area, not able to sense any magic at work. He was slowly backing into a tree when he felt a series of thunks on top of his helmet.

Above him, the dragon laid lazily on a branch. It’s green eyes shining. A series of short purrs coming from it. One of the digits on its paw pointed downward, the sound only growing louder.

It was only then that he realized that the dragon was laughing at him. It was only then that he noticed a frigid breeze where his kilt should have been.

(Choosing this will allow another character to join since dragons can't use weapons. 

* * *

  
  


Name: Sebastian Taylor

Gender: Male 

Race: human

Age:23

Height: 5’7”

Description: Brown, shaggy hair awkwardly hanging over a long face. Brown eyes sunken in the sockets, dark circles around his eyes. Usually, this comes from many sleepless nights.

Knowledge of the video game: plays it casually 

Bio: A nerdy college student living from paycheck to paycheck. He took a chance to leave his apartment and go out for drinks with some friends. Some sort of underground, word of mouth place. However, sometimes a night of adventure can cost them.

Special abilities: Veil over his eyes: Humans cannot see anything still connected to magic due to the sins of their ancestors. A party of Avians and draconics would just be seen as other humans to them. Elves and dwarves in a con or a ren fair would be taken as cosplay. If humans found themselves in an area with high magical output, They will become very uncomfortable and avoid the area. Any spell cast in front of them, or if they say, fell through a portal, Their brain would rewire the events to make sense to them since magic “doesn’t exist.” 

Fantasy settings such as 

Someone with magical blood can remove this Veil should they know the words. However, not everyone handles seeing what their past cost them very well.

Null: Magic seems to avoid humans. If a mage tried to cast next to them without proper preparation, they would find their spell to go awry. It would be the same if they were to cast a spell onto the same human. The magic just seems to miss. Only the most powerful of enchantments will give little benefit to them. 

Even if the human can see magic, It will always remain just out of their reach. For the sins of their ancestors has cursed them with this fate.

Only 1% of humans have any magical ability. Maybe they had an elven or draconic ancestor. Or perhaps they are the descendant of one of the few mages that stood against the rest of their people. Whatever the case, the above abilities would not exist for them since magic would work for them like normal. 

Ease of writing: medium-high 

Demo: Sebastian felt as if he was living the hangover movie. He doesn’t remember how he managed to get into the middle of gods knows where. His head was killing him, and the first thing he was encouraged to do after waking up, by a sharp dagger no less, was to follow a woman who looked familiar. She sounded familiar as well, with a slight French tinge that graces her every word. As he looked around, he saw everyone dressed in medieval wear, going about life in this medieval town. Everyone was avoiding looking at the sky, whispering in a language he just doesn’t understand. 

To Sebastian, this was just another crazy thing to add this morning. Because to him, the only thing wrong with it was a stray cloud ruining a bright sunny day.

* * *

  
  


Name: Lilly Brooks

Gender: female 

Race: teifling

Age: 18

Height: 5’4”

Description: Azure smooth skin from head to her long tail. Round face, Golden eyes that glow in the dark. Her wavy raven hair was doing little to hide the horns that curve up towards the sky.

Knowledge of the video game: plays it religiously.

Bio: A timid high school band student that did everything she could to make people smile. However, that means very little when every non-human around you treats you with caution due to her unwilling connection to the hells. Lilly was hoping to spend her final high school summer at a band camp, to enjoy a moment where people see beyond her tail and horns. But life can never be so simple for her.

Special abilities: Her connection to the hells gives her a natural resistance to fire. 

  
  


Ease of writing: easy-ish

Demo:

The teifling found the fall hurting a lot less than she expected, landing in a soft pile of snow. She shivered, rolling over on her back and trying to push the snow off of herself. Armored knights charge and slash around Lilly, cutting through hooded shades of ooze and molten demons that made even her sweat. When her golden eyes turned to the sky, what she saw nearly made her heart quiver with excitement, then almost stop as dread hits her.

Lilly knows what the big green light in the sky means. She recognized the armor from seeing it so many times through a screen. She also knows that, without an amulet or an ounce of magic to disguise herself, this was the one place looking like a demon will get you killed.

So she did the only thing she could do, she ran.


	9. The Search for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This Chapter may have a lot of triggers to things such as potential rape and gross body stuff.

Time has very little meaning. Seconds, minutes, hours? When the fire’s light is constant, the rift’s glow drowns out any sunlight or moonlight that could filter through. It’s challenging to keep track of it’s passing. The ways you are so used to keep track of it are currently off to conserve battery life. 

Simple tasks seem to lose all meaning, beyond whittling the time away as you wait. This is what Rune’s waken moments were. Cycling between tasks that she would only do once. She would go and clean her rifle, cleaning the ball joint on her cybernetics. She would get up to check on the rift, reorganize her bags. Rune would do anything she could think of if only to avoid hovering over Gael’s sleeping form. However, it’s growing more difficult not to do so. 

Every breath that Gael took appeared to be a struggle. A sheen of sweat covers his limbs. Rune’s attempt to trickle something down his throat only came back up, decorating the wall beside him with dark bile. Another whimper escaped his lips. And it took of Runes will not give him another shot of the pain shots. Then, as she continues the cycle of tasks, the whimpers became moans, then cries. She goes over to Gael’s side as he began to call out in elven. She hums, trying to soothe him by answering in kind. Keeping him restrained as she wipes the new layer of sweat on his brow with a damp cloth. 

_“It’s ok, brother. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to get through this.”_ She whispers. As he flips over, she made a mental note of the progress of the black vein’s spread. A few black tendrils crept past the patch on his back. Rune brushes a stray hair back behind her ear as she starts to hum a lullaby that Gael had sung to her long ago. 

* * *

Groz has no idea where on earth he is.

With every strike Groz made against the walls, he made a dent into the natural formation. With each breadcrumb he made to find his way back, he forms another handful of shards. Each handful he tried, some he swallowed. Others he spat out, smacking his tongue against the roof of his maw, trying to place the taste that offended him. He could taste granite, marble, and limestone in the rock, but they all have a slight off-taste. 

Even as the sun began to rise above the mountains, Even as he found the remains of a road, Groz still can’t place the difference on his tongue. He is starting to regret leaving his bag of treats with Rune from the few hours he spent out here. He felt himself salivating from the mere thought. His pack filled with his jewels. And now, as he spat out another mouth full of molten slag, It was a taste of something familiar, or at the very least stomach. 

Groz sighs, taking a chance to examine the road in front of him. Despite the blast holes that pocketed it, what’s left of it appeared to be worn into the ground. The few traces of stonework Groz was able to find made him want to take his hammer and smash it.

_“Blasted human roads.”_ He cursed, his stubby foot kicking up one of the stonework. He pats himself down, grumbling until in a pocket on his lower leg, he found a gold coin. A diamond crystal as large as the coin itself is set inside.

“Diamond west, Gold east.” He grunts. He gently flicks the coin in the air, watching the blur of the coin spin in the air, waiting to catch it with his open paw. A faint scream from the west startled him, causing the coin to land on his snout instead of his head. 

“West it is.” He growls. He smacks his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he gazes onto the coin in between his eyes, then decided to put it back into his pocket. Groz swung the hammer over his shoulder and followed the sound of the distress.

* * *

“Someone help!” The elven woman could hear her cries echo in the valley. Her legs were getting caught in her dress as she ran.” _I knew that she shouldn’t have left the farmlands.”_ The woman pants, looking behind where she was. Her good basket and the elf root she already collected was crush underneath the foot of a hooded figure behind her. She heard the whirl of the bola behind her. The feeling of her ankles forced together mid-run. She screams as she felt her wrist twists awkwardly in her attempt to break her fall. Her body was tumbling across the ground to a pair of worn through boots.

“Well, what do we have here? A lost little knife ear.” The woman bit her lip as she felt her long golden hair being pulled upward, practically lifting her eye level the man. The elf could smell the rot on his breath, see his rounded tips of his ears.

“You are a long way from your clan, aren’t you?” He breaths into the elf’s face. She heard two more footsteps behind her.

“Don’t think she’s dalish, don’t have those face tattoos.” This one sounded young. Could he have been a victim of this war? The elf knew several refugees that had a turn to poaching the road, those that thought it would have been easier than being poached from either the mages or the templars.

“Does it matter? Painted face not we are all Shem to them! There’s a reason these made good servants.” That causes all of the men to laugh. Tears began to mist her lavender eyes. 

“Please, let me go. I don’t have anything.” She felt her body tremble as she felt a blade taps down her chest.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” The Bandit that holds her by the hair clicks his tongue. She heard the two others move away. You refugees usually travel in packs. It has been a while since someone more manageable wandered through.” He dropped her back onto the stone road. The elf struggles, trying to wiggle away from the human, away from the dagger that quickly went to her neck.

“Now now, the more you struggle, the harder this would be for you. Wouldn’t want to ruin such a pretty neck .” The elf whimpers, nodding. The elf felt herself biting her lip as the Shem kicked her to her knees. Closing her eyes as she felt the threads of her corset come undone by the knife.

  
  


_“Maker, please lend me your strength. Save me. I don’t want this!”_ She chanted, her mind screaming the payer as the layers of her dress was cut away.

Then, the violation never came. Instead of the rustling of fabric, she heard the sound of earth sifting that grew into a dragon’s roar.

“Demon!” The younger screamed. 

“Shit, she’s a mage!” Another one shouted. Her heartbeat quickened as, once again, she was shoved to the side. She knew she wasn’t a mage. Otherwise, someone would have dragged her to the circle long ago. Still, she was unable to run away. The only thing she could do was to continue to pray and keep her eyes close. Maybe when the blood-curdling screams and the clashing of weapons stop, she would open her eyes and found this was just a dream.

“Voto, kru krita?” The words spoken were more like a low growl to her ears. She felt a rough claw tap her shoulder. She risks cracking an eye open. But when she saw the stony scaled maw and beady yellow eyes, she screams and closes her eyes again. The demon growled, breathing into her face, sniffing her. Why does it remind her of hot clay? The elf wonders. No, no thoughts, those monsters can pick up on thinking. Then why does it sound like rope is being cut? The elf thought. _“No, it’s a trick! Demons love to trick you. That’s how they possessed you.”_ She whimpers, her mind wandering on the what-ifs as she was set up into a sitting position. She felt something draped over her shoulders. The same set of claws shaking her again.

This time, she opens her eyes again, unable to do anything more than stare doe-eyed at the monster. It’s scaly form shaped like a dwarf, but its legs were bent backward like a Duffalo. The elf flinched as it’s dragon-shaped head open its jaw to speak. Words not making any sense to her ears.

“I don’t understand.” She whimpered. Wait, don’t demons speak in her head? Why is she hearing through her ears? And the demon is carrying a hammer and wearing strange armor. Why would her mind conjure such a peculiar creature? She trembled, watching the creature’s every movement. It swung its hammer, a strange tree-like shape with its branches weaved around a black metalhead, to its side. Then it dug through a pouch with its claws and pulled out a delicate piece of paper, holding it between its thumb and index claw to her. 

“Iski kru re?” The strange growls came out in the format of a question. The elf began to reached with her right hand, flinched as pain shot up her arm, then switched her left. When she flipped it open and scanned the letter, she felt the tears began to fall once again.

“Oh Edgar, you stupid fool.” The elf weep. She wipes the tears away with the cloak now hanging from her shoulders. The smell of it being overpowered by freshly spilled blood. Yet, when she looked for the corpses, all she found was large piles of rubble. 

“Who, or what are you.” She moved to look at the creature again, finding it carrying her basket toward her. Dropping it in front of her with an annoyed grunt. 

"Thank you." She whispered as she got to her feet. Keeping her other wrist close to her chest. The more she looked at the creature, the more she was reminded of the stone golem that traveled with the Hero of Ferelden. Sure this one is smaller and more dragon-like, but the horn-like crystal formations seem similar. She points down where she came from. 

“I think I better get back to the farm. ” Back to relative safety, The Elf could hear Elaina scolding her already. However, she would instead take that then what would happen if the golem hasn’t shown up. Shit, the golem! Would it try to follow her home? The others would surely try to destroy the strange creature.

“Better you don’t follow me, I’m grateful but.” The elf sighs. She used her only hand to point to the golem, then the ground. The dragon-like head tilts to the side, a stony brow raised. She then indicates the direction she was planning on going, then balled her fist and made a smashing motion with it. The golem nods, seemingly understanding. The elf slowly backs away, making sure that the thing was staying still before she hastens her retreat back to safety, back to the farm and a set of untarnished clothing.

  
  


Little did the elf know. The creature watched the direction the elf was heading. He pulled out an amulet from another pouch, puts it on. He waits until he saw his stone claws turn into fleshy fingers before he followed in the echoes of the elf’s footsteps.

* * *

Redcliff farm. Home of the man. Narzi hopes, could provide the inquisition the horses it needed. However, as the four of them quickly discovered, this quaint setting had its own problems. If the dead wolves at their feet were any indication. Cassandra pants, pulling her sword from the wolf’s side and wiped her blade clean.

“No normal wolf would fight with such determination,” She said. Putting the sword back into its hilt.

“Maybe the breach drove them mad, or perhaps a demon took control of the pack?” Solas suggested. 

“Maybe.” Narzi quietly agreed. They made their way closer to the buildings in the distance, fully mature crops were poking out of the soil, the snow from the sudden storm quickly melted in fall’s sun. However, there were no farmers to harvest them. No one to give them an idea where to find Dennet. Not until they were upon the building, seeing several people tending to the horses. Narzi nods to Varri, indicating that he would talk to them. While the dwarf was sweet-talking, sending the ladies into a giggle fit. He was tried his best to keep away from the horses. The beast standing a head over his horns, staring at him with their wide brown eyes. When one of them whinnies, He backed into Casandra, Startling him even more.

“Don’t like horses?” Cassandra raised a brow as the qunari catch his breath. He shakes his head, noticing the number of people he said simply, “I may have accidentally broken a horse’s back when I was young. Ever since then, Horses have always been uneasy around me.” He adjusts the ring that kept his magic hidden in plain view and flashed a sad smile. “Almost like they know.” 

The seeker nods. The woman had learned quickly what the ring meant, watching him taking it off on the occasion when Solas was too exhausted for basic spell work. She opened her mouth to speak when Varric started to wave his hand.

“Over here.” The dwarf called. Within the minute, he led him to a dark aged human. The brush in his hands moving in smooth motions over the horses’ coat. Narzi coughs, walking forward slowly, eyes always on the horse the human was working on.

“Horse master Dennet?” The human sighs. 

“That’s me, I take it you’re the inquisition?” Narzi looks back at the rest. Solas just gave him a nod. Cassandra not even looking at the conversation while Varric just waved his hand forward. “I can’t do all the talking for you, Ferdi.” The dwarf whispers. 

The Qunari gulps and nods. “Yes, that’s right.”

Denet places the brush on the shelf beside him. “Heard you are trying to bring order back, high time somebody did.” As he leans against the gate, Narzi could feel the eyes boring into him. Making him shift the weight on his legs. “Didn’t expect it to be one of you big brutes, though.” He let out a sigh of relief “ Well, I’m not what the chantry was expecting either. So”

“It doesn’t matter what you look like as long as you can get the job done.” Dennet smirks. “Though if you want our horses, I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you at the moment.”

“Why is that?” 

“Can’t send horses like I could a letter. If I sent a hundred of Ferelden’s best stock down the road, Every bandit out there would be then like flies on crap.” the Horse master jabbed his bony finger in their directions. “You make the roads safe for the horses. You can have them.” 

“That’s a tall order.” Varric mumbled under his breath.

  
“Where do we start?” Narzi asked.

“Talk to my wife, Elaina and Bron. Both of them are usually in the gardens around now.” 

“Alright, we’ll get right on it.” He nods his head. Watching as Dennet returns to the horse he was working on. 

  
“Mages and templars are most likely on the list.” Cassandra points out.

“That would at least be somewhat easy. Clearing out the insane ones at least.” Narzi sighs taking a glance at the peaceful landscape. To think that just a couple of years ago, much of ferelden and Orlais was like this. He takes in a breath, feeling the sent of turned earth, of amber grains of wheat in the process of being harvest. Then soft sobs were heard by all of them. Varric turns his head and sighs, leading them up a path. “Something tells me I know where this is going.”

Hidden behind the stables was a large cottage, guarded by waist-high walls and various herbs. There just beyond the gate, An old woman hugging a young elven lass, wrapped in a tattered cloak. Wiping away the tears that fall. The man beside her griping the pitchfork in his hands with a vice grip. When the for of them walk closer, She sent the young elf away with the man.

“What happened to her?” 

“Bandits dear, She’s lucky that she didn’t wander into the wolves. Otherwise, there’d be nothing left of her.” The woman sighs, Rubbing her tired eyes. “Can I help you four?”

“Your husband sent us. Said that you have some ideas to make this area safer?” This caused the woman to smile

“Ah, well. We might as well wait until Bron comes back before we start any discussion. So” She waves all of them to the house. “Care for some tea before he gets back?”

* * *

Rune wasn’t sure when exactly she doses off. The last thing that she remembered was Gael’s head in her lap, an old toon on her lips. Then when she closed her eyes for a moment, she awoke to Gael’s scream. The elf thrashing beside her. His hand clawing at the burned arm. 

“Shit.” Rune curse, she put’s on his cybernetic, the mechanics click and whirl as it attaches itself to her leg. She tests the ankle, hearing the steady, barely audible whirl as it moves. She adjusts herself, using her legs to keep Gael’s body still enough to examine the arm in question. Though what she saw didn’t bode well.

Beyond the bandaged burns, the same black veins on Gael’s back are winding it’s way up his arm. Everywhere the spiderweb of infection cuts, the flesh turned necrotic. Grey and dead where it was once healthy when Rune last checked. 

“Shit shit shit.” She chants. Her hand runs through the greasy mats of her red-brown hair. She went to grab the surgeon kit, then eyed Gael’s tattered bag. She knew that the aliment is magical in origin, but everything about it screams infection to her. She crawled to his pack, digging through its contents. Vials filled with a liquid of unknown origin, unlabeled and corked tight. A bible and a leather journal that she set aside. Another one of the little computer Holocron thing that was given to all of them. An mp3, some earbuds.  
  


“Come on Gael, give me something.. Your not all houses and tidal waves. “ She mutter, opening the pouch that jingles when she brushed her hand against it. Several charms fill her hand, some made of gems, while others were forged from metal. She scans them by the handful, trying to rack her brain on their meaning or origin. But sadly, her focus was that on science and not on mysticism. That was until she spots a teardrop pendant carved out of greenstone. She took it out, marveling at the Celtic tree of life cut in its enter. Her mind flashed back on the last time she saw it.

_“I know what I wanted to give you is in here somewhere.”_

_“God, did you bring your entire jewelry collection here?” A teen Rune laughs as she watches Gael fidget through the bag._

_  
_ _“Hey, you can’t judge style or enchanted charms. Never know when they’ll come in handy.” Rune snorts, snapping the bag out of his hand, and picked out a greenstone pendant. And ran dance away. The shag carpet tickling both of her feet as she pulls out the teardrop greenstone from the pack._

_“Well then, hedge mage, what does this one do?” She asks, twirling the chain in her fingers. Gael’s laughing eyes lost all their humor. He got up from the couch, turning off the tv as he carless the charm._

_“That one I used to prevent an allergic reaction If I come across something from the outer planes.” Rune tilts her head._

_“Allergic reaction? What do you mean?”_

_“You know how when you sometimes get cut, and I tried to heal it. It always leaves me exhausted and you with a rash where the cut was?” Rune nods._

_“Yea, the reason why I keep that cream in my room. What about it?” Gael holds out his hand. Allowing Rune to give him the charm. His thumb carless the tree carved into it._

_“Well, some druids tend to react badly from injuries that were caused by creatures outside the mortal and elemental planes. The skin starts to turn necrotic around it, and it spreads from the original wound. Nasty condition.”_

_Rune frowns. Staring at the charm._

_“And you are one of these druids?”_

_“No idea!” He chimes, a smile playing on his lips. He places it around his neck. “But I rather not be one screaming my lungs out because a succubus decides to scratch me.”_

Rune places the charm around Gaels’s neck. Whispering the words she had so often utter from her brother’s lips. 

“Mother Earth, hear my prayer. Protect me from the poison that threatens you, so I may be able to protect you in kind.” She whispers. The tree pulse with a white glow before fading in the firelight. 

She then grabs her surgeon kit. Prepping the area just before Gael’s elbow. Trying to save as much of the forearm as she could, she applies the numbing agent an inch beyond the withering vein’s spread. She then used her legs to keep the arm as still as she could. Gritting her teeth at what she’s about to do.

“I’m sorry, Gael.” She whispers and begins the incision with her scalpel.

Beyond Gael’s screams as Rune continues to make her cuts. She never noticed the soft beeps that came from both of their bags. Of the holocron’s light coming to life.

_“Satellite connection establish. Downloading. Updating mission parameters.”_

* * *

“The day is going to shit.No Everything’s going to shit.” Groz grumbles. Pulling his hammer out of the skull of the wolf at his feet. His attempts to follow the elf ended at the river. Where wolves that smell of sulfur decided that he would have made a decent meal. Their movements tactical, behaving like puppets on the string. Yet their bites can not get past his hide, his hammer crushing rib cages and skulls alike for those that dared to get close. And those that didn’t dare to get close found themselves encased in a stone tomb.

The distraction was enough, though. No matter how quickly Groz decimated his attackers. The echos of the elf’s footprints were lost to him. Leaving him at the crossing of a river, alone with the corpses. 

His roar echoed in the valleys around him. Smashing his hammer into the skull once more and bringing it up to his snout. Taking in the scent of a wet dog and brimstone, he turned up towards the river and took off sprinting. The ice-cold water coming off steaming when it came into contact with his scales.

Sulfur means problems. Problems mean that nearby there’s a village with a possible mage. Language barrier be damned. If they don’t have a comprehend language spell on hand, Groz would settle throwing them over his shoulder and running as fast as his legs would take him to the others.

At the very least, if he doesn’t find a village, He’ll be able to work his blood cool enough to think.

“Ey!” 

“Oyi!” The sound of other voices made him stop. He turns to the direction of the sound. Finding two humans staring at him in identical armor coming from the tents around him. He took a big whiff from their direction. Smelling not magic but sex in the air. He snorts and continues to follow the original scent. Through the water, following it down into the cave system. To Groz, the rift above filled the cavern with the smell of brimstone. While Groz felt a twinge of worry about finding another rift in a small distance from where he and the others fell out. It was overwhelmed by the magma that had replaced his blood. 

A howl reverberates off the walls. Through the ground, Groz could feel the light footprints of his target. The patter of four paws moving through a small opening. He chased after hit. The emerald embedded at the pommel of his hammer burns brighter as he followed the wolf to the pack’s den.

It was here the sent of dog and brimstone was joined by something else. The smell of cold sweat and urine. Groz snarls, his footsteps growing heavier. So his earth sense can fill in what his bad eyesight could not see. He sees the walls of the room and the ledges above him. He feels the patter of the pack prowling around the tight halls and alleyways that was this cave system.

Groz ignores them, finding a path that leads him to closer to the scent of brimstone and piss. The wolves who attempted to get in his way found themselves as paste against the walls’ hexagonal formations. 

From the shadows, the Terror demon prowl. Whispering into the back of Groz’s mind as he followed the scent like a bloodhound.

_“Your friends are going to die.”_ It’s words trickle into his ears. He growls, trying to find the origin.

_“You left them. No one is going to help them in time.”_

“Shut up.” He snarls. He felt movement toward the back. Eyes catching a glimpse of the long-limbed form circling around him. The demon chattering like bats. The words repeating in his mind. He closes his eyes, Teeth grinding against each other. Threatening to overcome him.

“Shut up!” He roared in draconic. His rage overcoming the demon’s whispers. He smashed the ledge where the terror chose to hide with all his strength. The formation cracks and crumbles under the force, causing the terror to leap within range. Groz pants, screaming as his hammer shatters one of the demons. The demon shrieks slice through the air, but it didn’t stop the draconic standing in of it. He grabbed the monster by the chin, bring it close to his own. He felt the demon struggling against his claws, feeling them breakthrough its putrid flesh.

“You are never going to do this to anyone again.” He snarled. Rearing his head back, feeling the lob of fire leaving his blood and gathering into the back of his throat. Groz then lowered his jaws and fired just as he pulled his claw away. Feeling a dark pleasure as the demon head caught fire and melts. It’s body twitches, then fades away into a dark mist.

He sighs, his shoulders sag as the fire in his belly left his system. His head becoming clear once again. Just enough for him to hate himself for leaving the road.

_Beep.Beep Beep._

_“Sattelite connection establish. Downloading. Updating mission parameters.”_

The voice rang out of Groz’s pack. Making him groan. 

“Oh, what now!”

* * *

“What manner of creature could have done this?” Cassandra was the one who voiced the thought that the four of them shared. The group deciding to solve the wolf problem as soon as possible after meeting with Bron and Elaina. However, as they followed the tracks of the wolves. They came across the remains of a pack by the river’s crossing. One with its brain matter being swept away by the current, the other two were swallowed by the earth. Cassandra found herself staring at a deep indent on the riverbank. The footprint felt too small for how deep it went.

“Mage, perhaps?” Varric asked.his boot kicking one of the legs. Narzi and Solas look at each other. Shaking their head.

“There’s nothing to indicate that. Nothing in the fade, at least.” 

“Body’s still warm. That means that whoever did this couldn’t have gotten far.”

“These tracks look to be heading downstream. Maybe someone from the camp saw something.” Cassandra sighs. 

They followed the tracks up the stream, reaching the camp to find frantic soldiers. Reporting of a crazed dwarf foaming at the mouth that trampled through the camp. Wielding a hammer that seemed like someone decided to stick an onyx head and emerald onto a tree. Following the report, they continued. Coming upon a section where the river had carved through the mountain. The setting sun casting long shadows

Narzi flinched as his left-hand crackles to life. Reacting to the rift that overs in the center of the ravine.

“Great, of course, it would lead us to one of these things.” Varric cursed. Pulling Bianca off his back and loading it. Narzi nods, pulling the ring off his finger. His suppressed mana flaring to life. Muttering under his breath to form a barrier around his form. Watching the bubbles forming around the portal to the fade. His allies already with their weapons out.

The bubbles bursts. Sending forth despair, demons shrieking into the air, and greater terrors to the shadows. Another mutter of spells graced his lips, coating his and Cassandra’s blade with fire. The two charged toward the despair and terror. The seeker trying to keep the terror occupied as He swung for the despair. Watching as it danced straight into Solas’s firebolt.

“Nice one Solas!” He cheered. Narzi watching in awe as the more experience mage pressed the attack against the one despair. Not giving it a chance to recover as firebolt rain down upon it. Not stopping until all that remains is ashes in the air.

“Herald, focus!”

“A little help here!” He heard Varric cried. He turned just as the Terror forced the dwarf to the ground.

“Varric!” Narzi cursed underneath his breath. Chasing the terror away and help the dwarf up.

Terrors and despair dance around them. Their shrieks stunning them. The distraction had been enough to cause the four to start fending for themselves. Disrupting any coordination between them. Solas doing his best to keep barriers up. But the greater terrors continue to break them as soon as they come up. Narzi felt his own barrier popping as the terror whipped him with its tail. Sending the Qunari crashing into the river. 

“Look out!” Cassandra’s voice cleared the stars from Narzi’s eyes. Rolling into the river as the despair loomed over him. Ice beginning to form around its unhinged jaw. He grabbed his sword swinging upward toward the demon, the fire licking at its feet. Sending another shriek as it glided far out of anyone’s reach. 

The despair demon ducked into a little cave. Only to be sent flying out and into the ground, Skitting toward Cassandra’s feet. She wastes no time cutting through the demon. Sendingitss final cry into the air before focusing on the terror in front of them. 

“What was that!” Cassandra called. As he got to his feet, a dwarf in strange black armor dropped from the cavern. Landing at the end of the ravine. His greying beard moving as he grinds his teeth. A savage growl rumbles from his lips.

“I think we found our dwarf!” He yelled. Grabbing his sword, eyeing the second terror. It’s tail whipping in the air. 

“Well, I hope he’s friendly.” Varric sent a bolt through the terror’s back.

The terror screeched. Darting into the shadows, emerging behind the newcome. It’s talons swiping air as the dwarf steps to the side. 

“Ma grosh tia mar! Gia vol kru!” The dwarf snarled, sounding more like an avalanche as it swings the hammer low. The emerald flashes as it dug into the ground. The earth rises with its upswing. Swallowing the limbs. Forcing it low enough for the dwarf to carry the momentum of the swing. Smashing through its head.

Cassandra and Varric’s jaw dropped at seeing this. The last terror was forgotten by both of them in their shock. Solas, finishing with a small blue vial, holds his hand in front of him. Frost coats the terror. It’s movements slowed, then stopped. With all his might, he swung. The sudden temperature difference enough to shatter the terror. 

The crystal heart of the rift shatters as the last demon was slain. The hole in the air pulse faintly. Narzi lifts his hand toward it. Feeling the magic pull at his arm as the mark reacted to the rift. He gritted his teeth and yank his hand back. Drawing the rift close.

“Is everyone alright?” He asks. Watching as Varric down a potion. Solas leaning heavily on his staff.

“Did that dwarf do magic?” Cassandra pants. Her sword and shield still in hand. Staring at the dwarf. The hammer slung over his shoulder. Staring straight into Narzi’s eyes.

“That’s impossible. Dwarfs don’t have any connection to the fade.” Solas muttered. 

“And yet we saw the earth react to him as if he was swinging a staff.” Narzi whispers. 

Cassandra took a step forward. Snarling at the dwarf who just turned his head toward her, as if noticing her existence. 

“Explain yourself.”

* * *

Groz felt their eyes stare at him. The dwarf with a crossbow, the elf that looks as if his closet threw up on him. The human glaring daggers, her hand still holding her sword in a death grip. But at the moment, he couldn’t care less about them. 

Before him, the man had reached for the rift and closed it with a simple gesture. To him, the smell of brimstone faded and was replaced with something more. The scent of distant kin fills his nose. Coming strongly from the man who’s skin was as black as his hammer and horns pointed into the sky. Groz felt his throat rumbled in the tongue of his people. 

He wasn’t sure if it would work. But at this point, anything is worth trying. And Groz isn’t sure who would come on top of the battle with the party before him looking as exhausted as he feels.

* * *

The dwarf tilts his head. A series of low growls emerges from his throat: confusing Solas, Cassandra, and Varric.

“The dwarf is clearly not right in the head.” Cassandra sighs. Not turning her back onto him.

“Varric. Could Lyrium be the cause of what transpired?” Solas inquired.

“No. Maybe? I don’t know. I know that the red stuff can cause a lot of weird shit to happen. But this doesn’t seem anything like that.” Varric hums. His fingers tapping against the crossbow.

As the three discussed. Narzi felt himself take a step forward. His head tilts to the side, listening to the series of growls and grunts that emerged from the dwarf. He couldn't explain what was happening. But as he got closer, he could feel more to it. Like it was calling to the very marrow his bones.

“Herald?” He heard Solas called behind him. 

“Shh.” He waves his hand. Squinting at the dwarf. He felt the idea of a sentence piece itself together in his mind before saying. “He’s asking if there’s a … healer or a mage with us.” 

“You can understand that?” Varric threw his hand to the air. “And I thought the day can’t get any weirder.” 

The dwarf let out a snort. Then it’s features twisted into a frown. Letting out a low huff.

“Guys, I think he needs our help.” 

“Herald. I don’t think that’s wise. We don’t know where this dwarf came from or how it’s able to do what it did without pulling from the fade.” Solas waved his hand in the air. “For all, we know he could be leading us into a trap.” 

Narzi looks back at the dwarf. He felt his throat let out a growl. Not sure if he was relaying what Solas was saying. However, the dwarf just took his hammer, pointed it toward the elf. 

“Hellathen diane or solas, dhama fra adahl.” The words came out garbled and broken. But it was enough to cause Solas’s face to go red. Gripping his staff tighter as the dwarf let out a series of purrs. Obviously, please with himself.

“Well, a dwarf that knows elven. And I thought the week can’t get any weirder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened! I'm sort of glad I've started using DnD rolls to help write the story. makes things a bit easier. hope everyone enjoyed it.Any tips are welcomed as always.  
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment on who you want to become the team's third depending on what happens to Gael. Choices are in the previous chapter. Who comes through depends on you guys, since I can't make up my mind half of the time. XD
> 
> DnD rolls for those that are interested.  
> (Gael con:14 DC 15) (Rune medicine: 17 DC 15)  
> (Con save 19 DC 16. Perception:8 DC 15 Rune: Medicine 22, DC 20 Preception 11 DC 15)  
> D100 on if Qunari is able to understand Draconic. (87): Basic understanding on both sides.  
> D100 on Dragon age elf language being similar to Sylvan. (91) : The same language.  
> Translation:  
> Voto, kru krita: "Hey, you alright?"
> 
> “Iski kru re?”: "Can you read?"  
> “Ma grosh tia mar! Gia vol kru!” :"I tire of this! Earth take you!"
> 
> “Hellathen diane or solas, dhama fra adahl.” : Rough translation. "Sit on your staff prideful noble."

**Author's Note:**

> All Bioware characters and characters belong to Bioware.


End file.
